A Shinigami Hell Storm
by Xenos The Emperor
Summary: Not good with summaries so just read. contains fillers, bleach chapter 350


A Shinigami Hell Storm

By Xenos The Emperor(Ignore the chapter numbers)

Beta Read by Lé Renard de Sentiment(short chapters=setting change)

Anime: Naruto, Bleach and Death Note

Crossovers galore, jokes for your whore, and more! Much more!

Rated M for violence, language, and smutty language

Text guide

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personalities **(Inner Sakura, Inner Kristen, etc.)

Demonic Voice (Bankai ver. Eien no Kurasa, Kyuubi, Hollow Ichigo, etc.)

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, naruto, nor death note

**Chapter 1**

The serenity of the Konoha forest was subverted by the panting of exhausted _ninja_, the gasps of spectators, and the hoarse cries of relief and joy.

"Sasuke! I'll finish you off!" Naruto cried. Sasuke only smirked in response.

"You'll do no such thing. As soon as you think you are on top, I'll reverse the situation and I'll be back in control…" The playful banter went back and forth for ten minutes, when all of a sudden, a sharp cry was heard. Sasuke and Naruto both fell out and landed on their backs, gasping for air and muscles aching.

"Damn it Sasuke..." Naruto panted, out of breath.

"You showed me no mercy."

"Y-you too Naruto..." Sasuke said panting as well.

"Well, go ahead say it!" Naruto shouted, suddenly invigorated after their stressful ordeal. "…no," Sasuke stubbornly replied.

"Say it!"

"…you'regood…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Come on Sasuke, stop mumbling! Say it loud! Say it proud!" Sakura agreed.

"You too Sakura?" Sasuke said in shock. Sakura only giggled in response.

"It's inevitable Sasuke, just say it." Kakashi said with a covert smile.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh…Just say it already," said a stranger from the shadow.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted in confusion, the battle gears in his brain churning to life.

"A friend…_jackass_…" hissed the stranger. Everyone gasped, and Kakashi readied his trusty _kunai._ The stranger waved his hands in surrender.

"I'm not an enemy! I'm Matt, and I'm looking for some fun." He said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Wait you're not alone, are you?"

"Nope. Hey guys come on out." After the signal was given two more strangers appeared.

"Hi" said the girl.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." A shuffling in the bushes was heard.

"Hey what about me?" a whining voice screeched from the bushes. Matt sweat-dropped…

"What the hell _about _you, you wussy b--…Oh yeah this is Ljay, pay no attention to him it's not worth it." Matt said unenthusiastically.

"Well that's not nice," Kakashi said.

"So your point is what exactly?"

Kakashi thought for a while. "True…" he agreed.

"Thought so," Matt said triumphantly.

After a while of casual chatting, Sasuke broke the lull of voices.

"… so Matt?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Matt replied.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke replied, gesturing to the robe.

"Oh this? It's a shinigami robe. I'm gonna change into something else as soon as I find a place to sleep." Matt said tiredly.

"So are you gonna admit it Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

"Fine… you're better than me Naruto…" Sasuke said in an angry, hostile tone.

"I'm sorry, what? Could you say that louder? You had no problem being loud before…" Naruto laughed, folding his arms triumphantly.

"You're better than me!…" Sasuke shouted and then instantly retreated back to his normal somewhat quiet self.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"I said your better than me Naruto!"

"Well it's about time."

"Jiraya would be so proud of you if he was still with us." Kakashi said. Then everyone became depressed.

"Wait a minute" Ljay said breaking the silence.

"Why are we h-"

"Shut up Ljay." Matt said ticked off to no end.

"So guys where is your village?" Matt asked, trying to get information.

"Oh that way for about twenty minutes if you can keep up." Naruto said mockingly.

"You're all talk Naruto. You're on." Matt said without regrets of what he said.

"Hey aren't the sand ninja supposed to be coming later?"

"I think they're already there." Sasuke said unsurely.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said excitedly. As soon as the group got ready to leave Naruto pointed out…

"How did you guys get here anyway?"

_Damn, why did he have to ask that? _Matt thought while briefly glaring at Naruto.

"So, where are you from?" "Yeah." The team asked.

"Well w-" Matt turns around and sees the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein.

"Who the hell are you?!" Matt asked. No sound came from the leader of the akatsuki.

"Pein." Kakashi said spitefully.

"Pein? What the hell kind of name is that? Wait… is he even there?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Look closely Naruto. I'm having doubts about if he's even there or not. Watch, throw a shuriken at him Sasuke."

"Fine." Sasuke threw a shuriken at Pein. Once the shuriken hit, Pain disappeared.

"Okay… what just happened? Was that a genjutsu?" Naruto asked Matt.

"A what?"

"A genjutsu, you know an illusion." Naruto said.

"No, I have no clue what that is."

"Sasuke show him what a genjutsu is." Naruto ordered.

"Fine. Sharingan!" Right as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Matt fell into a trance.

"Uh… Matt? You okay?" Instantly, Matt fell out of the trance.

"No comment Sasuke." Matt said regretting what he just saw in his mind.

"Anyway, Naruto where is the nearest hotel?"

"Oh, in our village."

"How far is that?"

"Oh about an hour away."

"Any more specifics?"

"Oh sorry, about twenty kilometers for us." Naruto specified.

"Hmm… that should take at the most ten minutes."

"Yeah, for you Matt, you have it easy!"

"Well lets go, I'm hungry. Naruto lead the way." Matt said holding his stomach hinting that he was seriously hungry.

"Come on then." Naruto said. Then the group was off to the village.

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Konoha!" Naruto said happily.

"Hey Naruto!" two people yelled from down the street.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto said happily.

"Wait is that Ino?"

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled out, realizing that it really was Ino walking with Hinata.

_Wait a minute, Naruto told about this girl named Hinata that he really likes. But he said that they weren't dating, so this is perfect. Wait if I try to take Hinata from Naruto it could get ugly. Damn! Oh well, it's survival of the fittest. _Matt thought to himself. "Wait Alex, didn't Tira say she was gonna meet us here?" Matt asked Alex, acting like he didn't know anything that was supposed to happen.

"Yeah she did say that didn't she? But wait, where did she say she was gonna meet us?" Alex asked, since neither of them really knew.

_I've got it! If I can get Naruto to fall for Tira, then he won't want Hinata. This is perfect!_ Matt thought with a sly grin across his face. "I don't really know either.

"Matt is something wrong?" Alex asked curiously, while ignoring what Matt just said.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I was just thinking…"

"You want Hinata don't you?"

_Shit!_ Matt thought to himself just before asking Alex's question.

"Why do you say that?"

"You were in deep thought after you laid eyes on her. Am I wrong?" Alex asked slyly hinting at the fact that she knew exactly what was going on.

"We need to find Tira." Matt said, turning around trying to avoid eye contact from Alex.

"Don't change the subject!!" Alex snapped.

"Why not, you're the one who brought it out."

"Fine we'll ask the others." Alex sighed, knowing that Matt already won the argument. "Hey guys?"

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay, our friend Tira told us that she would meet with us here. We need your help to find her." "Okay we'll help" Kakashi agreed.

"Wait, there is one other thing." Alex announced.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well… she can't find Neji until we find her."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

"Yep" Alex responded regretfully.

"Wait, how in the hell did you know about Neji?"

"Call it intuition." Alex chuckled.

"Dang! Where are they? They told me that they were going to meet me in front to the ramen shop."

"Wait, Alex?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Weren't we supposed to meet Tira in front of the ramen shop?"

"Oh yeah, you're right!"

"Naruto, can you take us to the ramen shop."

"Sure, come on."

"Hey. Kakashi?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Doesn't Matt seem a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at him. For one, he's wearing a samurai outfit without any protection. And

secondly, he seems so calm and collected. And thirdly how did he know about Neji, even though he has never been here before?"

"I don't know yet Sasuke, but I think you and I should have a little sparring match against him to see what he can do."

"I like the way you think Kakashi." Sasuke said as he and Kakashi vanished.

"Hey, there's Tira. And good, no Neji."

"Hey Tii-chan!"

"Hey Alex!"

"So, you never found Neji?"

"No, but I will find him!"

"And it's started. Hey Alex I'm gonna be at the hotel. How about we meet back here in a couple of hours."

"Alright bye!" then in that instant Tira and Alex vanished.

"I hate it when they do that!"

"What, you can't?"

"No, no I can't." Matt said in frustration.

"Hey Matt, what are you really because you aren't a ninja?"

"I guess I should tell you then… I'm a shinigami."

"Okay, so how do you get to places so fast?"

"Oh I use flash steps."

"Flash steps?"

"Yeah, a flash step is just an overly sped up dash."

"Oh, okay that sounds legit, I guess."

"Hey Naruto, didn't Hinata mention 'chunnin exams' or something?" "Oh yeah, the chunnin exams are twice a year and I'm gonna become a chunnin then a jounin, and then hokage!!"

"Well then Naruto, let's have a bet. I bet you that I will become a jounin before you." Matt grinned.

"Deal, I'll be the jounin first though." Naruto said.

"Good, now can you show me where the best hotel is?"

"Sure, what kind of room are you trying to get?"

"The best one what else." Matt laughed.

"Now, how do I get into the chunnin exams?"

"Well, first you have to be able to be in a team. Lucky for you the grandma Tsunade permitted four-man teams now. So you can be on the same team as me, if you're lucky."

"Well let's go see her then." Matt insisted.

About five minutes later they arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Damn this place is huge!" Matt said in complete awe.

"Well then, let's go inside." Naruto ordered. After about a minute of climbing stairs, Naruto and Matt reached the hokage's office.

"Hey old lady Tsunade!"

"Well Naruto what a surprise, so who is your friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, my name is Matt, and I was wondering if you put me on Naruto's team for the chunnin exams."

"Well it won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you ma'am." Matt bowed before he turned around to walk out of the office.

"No problem, oh yeah Matt…" Tsunade said.

"Hmm?" asked turning around.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are looking for you. Maybe you can ask Kakashi about the chunnin exams."

"Fine, I'll ask him" _Wonder what Kakashi wants?_

Later Matt and Naruto met up with Kakashi and Sasuke atop a building.

"So, what is it Kakashi?" Matt asked folding his arms.

"Oh, Sasuke and I just want to have a friendly sparring match. Yeah, so meet in the valley of death. Naruto knows what I'm talking about." Kakashi said while holding his book in front of his face.

"Sasuke why do you want to take him there?"

"It's none of your concern Naruto!"

"Sasuke."

"Naruto it's okay I'll go just let me go to the hotel ok."

"Fine, meet us there in one hour."

**Chapter 3**

Back at the hotel Matt, Alex, and Tira were becoming situated in a three bed, suite that had two rooms that connected to the main room.

"Matt, why are you gonna fight Sasuke **and** Kakashi in the valley of death?" Alex asked scornfully.

"Because I've been want to fight someone who is actually worth fighting. And besides, it might be fun." Matt said with a smile.

"Damn you Matt, do what you want. Tira and I are gonna try to find Neji." Alex said, as the two walked out of the hotel and went their separate ways.

"So Naruto, where is the valley of death?"

"Follow me." Naruto sighed.

About an hour later Naruto and Matt arrived at the valley of death.

"Your late Matt."

"Oh shut up Sasuke, if you want to fight me then you've got it. But first… Kakashi?"

"What is it?"

"I'm aware that there is a chunnin exam in a few days."

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Can I join your team for the chunnin exams or what?" Matt sighed.

"Sure, under one condition… you have to beat Sasuke in a fight."

"Fine, I'll do it." Matt said expecting Sasuke to hold back as not to create any casualties.

"Begin!" "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu!"

_Shit if I show my identity now, they'll be suspicious. Aw fuck it!_ Matt thought to himself not caring whether or not his identity is blown.

"Swallow, Eien no Kurasa." Out of nowhere a Sasuke's fireball is absorbed into a rift of pure darkness. "You're next Sasuke…" Matt said calmly.

"Sharingan!" as soon as Sasuke left himself open, Matt swung at Sasuke, though he missed the power of his attack cut the side of the mountain in half.

"Shit! He's not playing around. I guess I have to pull this off. I guess I really have to use the cursed seal. Fire style: fire dragon jutsu!"

"Why is Sasuke using such an inaccurate jutsu?" all of a sudden Matt stops in midair and just stands there, then disappeared.

"What was that?" Sasuke said wondering how Matt was able to avoid that attack so easily.

"It's called a flash step Sasuke. With this… you can't even get near me."

"Or so you say, chidori!" Sasuke said as he created a current to his hand making a surge of lightning appear in his hand.

"What?!" Matt said surprised that such an attack was even possible.

"What, I missed? Heh no Matter." Sasuke vanishes than reappears right behind Matt. _Damn he's fast._

"You missed again." Matt chuckled as he dodged Sasuke's attack a second time.

"No not again. Chidori needle." Sasuke said to himself as he made his chidori extend.

"What! It extends?!"

"Now die!"

"Heh, Heh. Stop wasting my time Sasuke. Hadou number ninety: Black coffin" a large black box suddenly appears around Sasuke. _Got him._ Matt thought to himself. "Boom!" the box suddenly exploded and out came a giant purple snake.

"Okay, what's with the purple snake?" Sasuke slowly appears from the snake's mouth.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me; he hid himself in the snake's mouth. What the fuck!" Matt shouted, aggravated that the strongest move that he's used so far. "This just got interesting. I just might have to get serious. And here I thought that this was gonna be fun. Aw well. Hey you ready Sasuke? Bankai…" All of a sudden Matt became shrouded in darkness by black petals. "Anything left to say Sasuke?" Matt vanished in a shroud of darkness knocking Sasuke out of consciousness. "Game over Sasuke." Matt said, after his sword, which was put in Sasuke's face, keeping him from getting up, returned to normal.

"That's enough Matt." Kakashi yelled from atop the first hokage statue.

"Fine Kakashi, so am I on the team?"

"Yes, you, Naruto, Sasuke, and one other person whom I haven't decided yet. But we need a girl."

"I'll find you someone. Come on Naruto, we've got to get back to the village." Matt laughed.

Once Matt and Naruto returned to the village they went to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"You're late Matt!" Alex scolded Matt upon his arrival.

"Guys I have some good news." Matt smiled.

"What?"

"I get to partake in the chunnin exams."

"Good for you we still have to find Neji."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't the kazekage come to these things?"

"Yeah he does."

"Would you mind telling me who the kazekage is?"

"It's Gaara." Naruto says suspecting something's up, but letting things slide until he finds out more.

"Wait Gaara comes to the chunnin exams?" Alex asked wanting to see Gaara.

"Yeah."

"So Alex, do you want to join the team?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well then follow us." Naruto and Matt take Alex to where Kakashi and Sasuke are training. "Hey Kakashi!"

"What is it?"

"We have someone for the team! And she's stronger than me, regretfully."

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Well welcome to the team. Find a sparring partner to help prepare you for the chunnin exams."

"Okay!" then the three went their separate ways.

**Chapter 4**

The day of the chunnin exams have arrived. First up is the intelligence portion of the exam.

"Damn it not again." Naruto whined.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Last time I took this test I never even answered one question."

"Well were here for you." Alex said with a smile.

"Well if it isn't Matt and Alex."

"Oh hey Ljay. I see Tira is in your group too. And Jordan and Avion too. So, do you guys think that you guys are gonna pass this first part?"

"Of course." They all said in unison.

"Okay don't do that ever again." The new team seven said together.

"Quiet you incompetent fools!! I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor for the first portion of the exam. So take your seats!" Ibiki said with a great amount of rage. Matt and Alex shrugged and took their seats like everyone else.

"Now, begin!" all the students started writing, and the chunnin exams were underway.

About an hour later, Ibiki called time for everyone to stop writing and then told everyone the tenth question; in a very intimidating way, very little backed out. "So, these are the ones left huh?_ Damn there are too many still here, well can't do anything about that can I?_ Well then those left answer this one question: Do you want to proceed?"

"Of course we do!" Ljay said pointing out the obvious.

"Well then, you all pa-" before Ibiki could finish his sentence something flew through the window._ Damn… there goes Anko, jumping the gun again._ Ibiki thought. Suddenly the rag started to move, and out came the next proctor Anko Mitarashi.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi!"

"Great…" Matt said unemotionally.

"Well anyway, meet me outside ASAP." Anko ordered.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah, what?"

"How many portions are in this exam?"

"Three, but last I did this we had preliminaries and then the finals."

"Great… this should suck."

"It's not that bad. Well… except for this part."

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"You'll see soon enough."

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome to the forest of death. Most of you most likely won't come out of here alive seeing as how there are so many of you. Now each will be granted a scroll: one heaven, one earth. Anything goes. In order to proceed you need both scrolls. Once you've done that, proceed to the middle of the forest to finish this portion. Any questions? Good, choose one person from your team to get the scroll."

"Naruto." The team said as they looked dead at Naruto.

"What?"

"Naruto, go get the scroll."

"Why?"

"Because majority rules go get the scroll."

"Fine, I'll get the scroll."

"Okay now that every team has a scroll… begin!" instantly the gates opened up and everyone dashed inside.

**Chapter 6**

"Okay so all we have to do is find someone with the earth scroll. So let's split up, here." Matt handed everyone a walkie-talkie.

"Okay, we'll contact each other if we find the earth scroll. Don't kill unless your own life is in danger, understood?"

"Yeah, we got it."

"Alright let's go!" the team set off in search of the water scroll.

Twenty minutes later the team arrives in the middle of the forest of death.

"Okay, who has the scroll, and how many deaths were there total?"

"None at all, they're all still alive."

"Good, then let's go inside and finish this stupid exam. Unfortunately since we don't have to go through the prelims matches, we have to wait a month.

**Chapter 7**

A few days after the second rounds of the chunnin exams:

What, are you telling me that we have to wait a whole month for the finals Tsunade?"

"Yep, simple as that, so go find a teacher." Tsunade said sternly.

"Damn! Well I'll see you guys in a month." Matt then opens up a portal into another dimension.

"Finally, I'm back in the soul society!" "Hey what are you doing back so soon?" a tall shinigami with red hair asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm looking for either Byakuya or Yoruichi-san. Do you know where they might be?"

"Byakuya is where he normally is, but why?"

"Oh I just need one of them to train me that's all?"

"Why not ask me? I'm a captain after all."

"Yeah right you know you're still a vice-captain Renji who are you foolin'? Anyway, I'll see you later Renji." Matt said in an outburst of laughter. After about twenty minutes of travel, Matt met with Byakuya and the two began their training.

**Chapter 8**

About one month later it was time to partake in the finals of the chunnin exams.

"Well I better be off." Matt said as he opened a rift to Konoha.

"Hey, Matt."

"What is it this time Renji?"

"Don't you dare lose, understand? Or I'll come and kill you myself."

"Don't worry I've beaten Captain Kuchiki now, so I know that I'm not gonna lose."

"Wait, Byakuya? Was what he said true? Did you really lose to Matt?"

"Regretfully enough." Byakuya sighed trying not to reveal his frustration.

"Excuse me for a second…" Renji said as he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"You did hold back didn't you" Yoruichi asked trying to see what he would say.

"Surprisingly enough, Matt knows not to let any match last long enough for a formidable opponent use his strongest attack." Byakuya sighed crossing his arms.

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, the finals are about to begin. The first fight is between Sasuke Uchiha and Tira Lauby. So both combatants are here… good. Begin!"

"This should be over quickly." Sasuke said using his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan. " Now, forfeit the match." Tira raised her and said that she forfeited the match. "Damn, that was too fast. Whatever, it doesn't Matter to me, I w…" before it was all said and done, Tira broke free of the genjutsu that Sasuke had on her and punched him straight in the mouth.

"You were saying?"

"W-wait, how did you get out of my Sharingan?"

"Easy, I was never in it." Tira said as she instantly disappeared then reappeared right behind Sasuke and struck him with a kunai in the back.

"Ugh." Sasuke grunted then fell to the floor appearing dead.

"Too easy."

"Your right." Sasuke said from atop the arena wall.

"Get ready to die. Shadow clone jutsu. Chidori needle!" one of the three Sasuke's yelled.

"Chidori!" the other Sasuke said from behind Tira. The final Sasuke disappeared then reappeared on the other side of the arena.

"Chidori current!"

"It's over! I win!" The original Sasuke grinned.

"Not really… kaiten!" Tira smiled as she spun around until a 360 degree shield of chakra that blocked all three Sasuke's attacks. "Ha how about that Sasuke? Now let's go Gachi!" Tira hands Gachi a food pill and his hair begins to turn red.

"What? His hair just changed… no matter what the circumstances; I'm not gonna lose. That dog is dead. Chidori!" Sasuke's Chidori grazed the side of Gachi's body, putting him in an unconscious state. Tira became infuriated at Sasuke for hurting her dog. The area became shrouded in a dark haze, once the haze disappeared, six Tiras appeared before Sasuke, each holding a _kunai _to each vital point on Sasuke's body.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned kneeling before her.

"Now that's game Sasuke… but I'm gonna let you live." Tira smiled as she walked towards a wal and leaned herself against it.

_Damn Tira, I never knew you had it in you. Heh… I've gotta watch my back from now on._ Matt and Alex thought to themselves.

"Well now it's time for Jordan vs. Ljay… and… begin!"

**Chapter 10**

The match between Jordan and Ljay continued for about fifteen minutes, but in the end Jordan was victorious over Ljay when she saw a weak point in his defenses.

"Okay now it's time for the fight between Avion and Naruto. Is everyone ready? Then… begin!" As soon as the fight starts Naruto seems to go out of control.

"Shit! Not the four tails!!" Sakura said with a look on her face which could only be understood by those who have witnessed it.

"Four tails? What are you talking about Sakura?" Matt asked curiously.

"Matt are you aware of the demon that resides inside of Naruto?" Sakura asked trying to calm herself.

"Yeah the Kyuubi, why do you ask?"

"Well I've seen what the four tails can do to people. It isn't pretty. Trust me… i-it's truly terrifying." Sakura said as she broke into tears.

_So Naruto is even more dangerous than I thought, but can he do this at will?_

"Avion, get the hell out of there! We don't want to see you die out there!" Alex yelled after eavesdropping on Matt and Sakura's conversation.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna be ok, trust me. Huh? S-Sakura is that… chakra." Matt asked noticing a series of blue and red balls levitating above Naruto, which began to combine into one large ball. _Naruto, why are you doing this? Do you really want to go all out?_ Matt thought to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells out. But it was too late; Naruto is already ready to release his attack.

"Alex, let's go." Matt said as he planted his foot on the ledge ready to jump down.

"What? Why? We can't stop him… its useless, Avion's dead." Alex shrugged.

"Shut up and come on Alex." Matt pulls Alex from the spectator seats to save Avion. _Shit this might not work. Hell, we're gonna save your ass Avion, and you're gonna owe us big time. _

"Alright on the count of three we do it."

"What are you serious? It hasn't worked since our fight with captain Byakuya."

"Well we need to put it to the test now… ready?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Alright then" the two dove in after Avion in order to stop Naruto's attack to the best of their ability. "Bankai!" the two shouted as they activated their Bankai, the two appeared in their shinigami outfits, Alex was white and Matt was black.

"Heh… won't this be fun Alex?"

"… let's just go. Six bars of life." Alex sighed as if she had no choice.

"…fine then Hadou number 90: black coffin…" When two techniques were activated, Naruto was restrained in by the bars of light and attacked in by the black coffin. "He shouldn't be dead, so don't worry anybody!" Matt said reassuringly.

"…Due to some extenuating circumstances, Avion is the winner." The proctor announced.

**Chapter 11**

"Now, it's time for the final first round match of this tournament. The match between Alex and Matt… and… begin!"

"Swallow, Eien no Kurasa!"

"Shine, Eien no Haruka!" the two fought as if they had nothing left. After about ten minutes the two seemed to be at a standstill, matching move for move, blow for blow. Matt made an immensely large amount of black petals flew over head the entire stadium.

"I'm terribly sorry Alex but, this match has to be finished…" Matt said to Alex calmly as the black petals began to solidify and become a giant pike which struck down destroying half of the stadium. "Now… Konjiki Akisojijizo!" suddenly a giant worm- like baby with swords coming from its neck appeared above the entire stadium destroying the rest of the already destroyed arena knocking Alex out. "Heh, that's game." Matt said with a smile.

"That's what you think!" Alex yells covered in blood as she picks up the giant baby. To Alex's surprise the baby instantly returned to a large amount of black petals which are still covering the top of the stadium.

"Now for the grand finale…" Matt smiled as all of the petals turned into a giant ray of darkness that held Alex in a fixed position while thousands of needles shot down on her missing all vital points. "That should be the end of it." Matt said as he sheathed his sword and began to walk towards the arena exit.

"Heh, I told you this a long time ago: every match we have you have to kill me…" Alex said standing up coughing up blood.

"And look where we are now. Hey, how about this? Whoever wins this match gets to keep the other person's zanpakuto, how does that sound?" Matt smiled, seeing if this idea would pass.

"Fine, but you've got to give me a minute."

"Alright, just don't take forever trying to heal yourself. Because I tend to be so impatient in , situations such as these, I will give you one minute to fully heal yourself, if you fail to do so you will have to forfeit, understood?" Matt said folding his arms.

"Fine it shouldn't even take that long anyway. I except these terms." Alex agreed as she healed herself in a matter of seconds.

"Please don't make this match boring, since nothing fun has happened yet." Matt said as he disappeared.

"You know you can't hide forever!" Alex shouted readying herself for whatever attack matt had in store for her.

"That's why I never planned on it in the first place. And you lose." Matt said as he reappeared behind Alex, poking her in the center of her back where the most damage was previously done.

"What the heck! I can't move…"

"That's because there is one distinct flaw with Eien no Haruka: the simple fact that even though you healed yourself, the damage never really goes away. Well, unless you have the power to do so, which you can only achieve by defeating me, but we know that's no longer possible so just hand over the sword and you'll be fine." Matt reassured her with a smile.

"Alright fine, there's nothing else that I can do anyway." Alex said as she handed Matt her zanpakuto.

"Thanks, now you might actually get to see what destructive power these two zanpakuto hold when they're together." Matt smiled as he helped her up.  
"Was that just a smile?" Alex asked surprised, though she got no answer from Matt.

**Chapter 12**

"Due to the destruction of the arena, the outcome of this years' chunnin exam is surprisingly… a draw. Due to extreme damages done to the arena, the finals will not be needed to be brought into play. The new chunnin are: Tira Lauby, Ljay Gripper, Naruto Uzumaki and Jordan Debroux. Fortunately for us, we have two new jounin…" "Yeah for the time being…" Matt and Kurasa both said. "Please help me introduce Matt Hardin and Alex Anderson!"

(The crowd roared at the end of the introduction of the new chunnin and jounin.)

"Great… can we leave yet or not Naruto?" Matt asked Naruto wanting to leave.

"It's almost over don't worry." Naruto assured him.

"I'll be back in a minute, Kurasa take over for me." _Fine, let's switch out_. After a few seconds Matt switched out with his zanpakuto Eien no Kurasa.

"Matt? What are you doing…?" Naruto and Alex asked even though Alex already knew what he was doing.

"_Matt's relaxing; so back off!" _Kurasa said in a dark, demonic voice.

"…Well thank you all for coming to watch the best chunnin exam in history! See you next year!" Tsunade said moments before she walked over to Matt and Alex.

"Well it's about time I was getting bored." Matt said not knowing that Tsunade was right in front of him.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked in a furious tone of voice.

"Oh nothing…" Matt said trying to cover up what he said. Tsunade gave him a menacing stare.

"Anyway… Alex, Matt can I see you for a minute? Don't worry guys they'll be right back." Tsunade said to the others with a reassuring smile.

The three began to walk to the other side of the arena.

"Now… with the fact that you are now jounin now; you have two choices: become a team leader where you will be in charge of three genin fresh from the academy where in event, you shall be their sensei. Your second choice will be that you will not have to worry about taking on a squad of your own, but you will become special jounin and participate in a- and s-rank missions. So… which one will you choose?"

"I'll be a special jounin." Alex said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Well you never one to think things through were you?" Matt said coldly.

"What about you Matt?" Tsunade said breaking up the fight before anything happned.

"I'll pass…" Matt said before he walked off.

"What's with him?" Tsunade asked Alex after Matt rudely left.

"Oh Matt just came for the fighting. But apparently he just got bored." Mid-conversation two sliding doors (feudal era style) appeared in front of Matt and he walks in.

"See ya it's getting boring." Matt sighed as he walked through the sliding doors.

"See I told you."

**Chapter 13**

About an hour later in the soul society…

"Aaauuugh! This is so freaking boring!!! I'd have a better chance at doing something in Konoha!" Matt said bored out of his natural born mind.

"Captain Matt!" A young shinigami said panting from running too much.

"What is it lieutenant?" Matt asked in an aggravated tone.

"Sir! There is a captain meeting in fifteen minutes regarding your new promotion!"

"Fine I'll go Yahiko… just… don't you have to go to a lieutenant meeting acknowledging your new promotion? In about twelve minutes…" Matt pointed out.

"Crap I forgot about that see ya captain!" The young lieutenant said freaking out just as he ran off to the lieutenant meeting room.

**Chapter 14**

In the captain meeting room…

"Ah… when is the new captain going to arrive?" Captain of squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya asks squad thirteen's captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Calm down Toshiro-kun." The vice-captain of squad five Momo Hinamori said calmly.

"I've got to agree with Hitsugaya on this one. The newly appointed captain of squad nine should have been here by now." Said squad eleven's Kenpachi Zaraki. Seconds later the door begins to open.

"Sorry I'm late… squad nine's new captain, Matt Hardin." Matt said calmly and still bored. Behind him was head captain Yamamoto ready to shank Matt with his cane. Somehow Matt sidestepped out of the way.

"Oh, sorry sir." Matt says only seconds after sidestepping.

"You seem confident in your skills since you knew I was coming. Allow us to test your skills more than we did as your captains' exam."

"I would be honored… I guess." Matt said not sure what was going to happen.

"Good meet me outside when you're done here." Captain Commander Yamamoto said walking out of the room.

"Yes sir." Matt said as he followed behind.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out well." Kenpachi said as he began to walk out of the captain's room.

"Rest assured Kenpachi; Matt is by far the best replacement for Tousen." Byakuya said as he followed Kenpachi out.

"Well if Byakuya-sama says that then we might as well put him into consideration." Captain of squad twelve Mayuri Kurotsuchi said showing little interest in the matter.

"You really need to show more interest in this Mayuri." Toshiro said as he and Momo walked out of the room.

"Well if you all put so much emphasis on the matter, I guess I'll go and watch. Come Nemu." Kurotsuchi sighed as he and Nemu followed.

**Chapter 15**

"Matt! Your skills will be put to the test again in reiatsu control, strength, speed, stamina and endurance. Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes sir Head Captain Yamamoto!"

"Good, your first test is on strength. Your enemy: Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Hey Kenpachi… I got an idea to make this fight fun; a fight to the death!"

"Hah. Fine with me, bring it on!" Kenpachi laughed, taking matt up on his offer.

"Oh, no I guess it can't be helped." Ukitake sighed as he scratched his head.

**Chapter 16**

"And… begin!" Yamamoto yelled as he started the match. Matt and Kenpachi charged at each other holding nothing back. Kenpachi swung down with a ground shattering hit. Matt flash stepped around it without any sign of effort. The match continued with Kenpachi swinging and Matt avoiding.

Five minutes later Matt went on the offensive. He and Kenpachi were matching blow for blow with blood spewing out of each gash made by their swords.

"This is getting fun!" Kenpachi laughed as he kept hacking and slashing at Matt endlessly.

"This is getting boring…let's finish this off with something fun. Eh Kenpachi?"

"Yea let's go!" The two rushed at each other ready to end it all. The two end the battle with one final slash that created a giant explosion of darkness and smoke, thus ending the fight. Once the darkness and smoke disappeared, Kenpachi was left on the ground with severe injuries.

"And the winner is Matt." Head captain Yamamoto said without any sign of expression. When everyone looked back down after talking amongst themselves, they noticed Matt had passed out. "Unohana, bandage and take care of him. It seems this will take longer than expected.

**Chapter 17**

"Good job on leading your first mission Alex."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Alex something's been bothering me for a while." "What is it?"

"What is Matt anyway?" Tsunade asked out of curiosity and confusion.

"Well Matt is a shinigami and..."

"A what?" Tsunade asked still not knowing what she was saying. "Wait a minute. If Matt is a shinigami, then why was he here?"

"I really don't know myself. But I think it was because he got bored. Don't ask me why because I don't know myself." Alex replied.

"Hmm… well now I've got to figure out what he…" Tsunade and Alex's conversation was abruptly interrupted by a large explosion near the outskirts of the village that seemed to have reached the village.

Up above Konoha…

"Well I'll be damned Grimmjow. You fucking blew up everything!" A tall, skinny Espada laughed.

"Shut up Nnoitra!" Another Espada, who was considerably shorter and had wild hair with a greenish tint growled.

"Ain't this the place Aizen-sama told us to destroy?" Nnoitra asked.

"Doesn't matter it makes good practice doesn't it?"

"Yea let's just go down there and start killing people. Let's rock!!!" Seconds later the Espada rushed in and began to lay siege to Konoha.

**Chapter 18**

Some abandoned warehouse in Karakura town…

"Hey Love. Where's Chris?"

"I don't know Shinji. But he should be here right… about… now…" Love said knowing exactly what's going on.

"…so… where is he Love?" Shinji said like a smartass.

"Oh he's here."

"No the hell he isn't Love! I don't see him and I don't sense his freaking reiatsu! So where is he?!"

"Right behind you Shinji." Love said calmly.

"What?" Shinji asked still not understanding.

"Hey Shinji!" Chris yelled and made Shinji almost shit himself.

"Chris… I'm gonna kill you." Shinji said collecting himself.

"Fine then let's go, Love would you do the honors?" Chris asked as he looked towards the pink haired man.

Love looked to see if they were both ready. "And… begin!"

**Chapter 19**

"L-sama? How do you plan to go about finding Kira now?" Watari asked while serving L his usual cup of tea with the pre added seventeen cubes of sugar.

"That's an excellent question Watari, one I'm not prepared to answer." L replied sitting in front of his computer on the floor.

"I've been reviewing all the Kira case files. Dates of deaths, you know." Watari nodded.

"So I'm assuming you found a trend L-sama?" Watari asked. L looked up thoughtfully.

"Yes, but it's a bit hard to tell…" L trailed.

"What is?" Watari asked.

"Look at this" L pointed to the screen

"You see the time of deaths were between the times of 4:15 to 4:20pm and 7:30pm to midnight." Watari acknowledged L's point.

"And all this happened between Monday and Friday while the news displayed criminals." "Yes, so what's wrong?" Watari asked.

"That's how it **was,** the times have changed as well as the dating and it's not just heart attacks anymore…" L said finishing his tea.

"It's much worse; corpses are coming up mutilated and burned beyond recognition. The police are having trouble." Watari was stunned.

"Not only that, these people were not even listed as criminals but each one has a few traumatized victims to tell what the details of the murders were."

"But why would they ask them after the fact?" Watari responded, wiping a band of sweat from his temple.

"Because each of these murders had witnesses before, after and during." L whispered softly. Watari nodded once more and left.

"So my dear Wendy, what now?"

In the corner unknown to L were two shinigami.

"So Azmarrea, do you like your work?"

"Yeah it's entertaining!" Azmarrea said with a smile.

**Chapter 20**

"Come at me Battosai!" Angered Hajime Saito yelled as he rushed toward Kenshin from down the empty street.

"Looks like you have two choices Kenshin: kill or be killed." Sanosuke said calmly

"This one is really faced with a true dilemma." Kenshin sighed.

"So Kenshin, you've got no choice left do you?"

"No this one does not…" Kenshin said as he prepared for attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu… Kuzu Ryusen!" Kenshin yelled as he struck Saito in nine different places on his body. Seconds later, Saito laid there in a near death state.

"Finish me off Battosai!" Saito yelled as if not feeling any pain.

"No, this one refuses to end your life."

"Well if you don't kill me then…" Saito said getting up.

"…then die!" Saito said instantly recovering and charged at Kenshin once more. "You know how to end this Battosai!"

"Now it can't be helped." Kenshin sighed.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped in front of Saito's blade trying to stop the fight, but instead being stabbed in the stomach.

"Kenshin... I… don't… want… you… to die…" Kaoru said softly as her last breath was taken.

"K-Kaoru-dono…" suddenly rage filled inside of Kenshin.

"Saito… I'm going to kill you!" The newly enraged Kenshin dashed straight towards Saito with god-like speed and landed a clean cut to Saito's side.

"Shit!" Saito yelled from the almost vital blow.

"That's not all… it's time for you to die Saito…" Kenshin recovered from the dash and strikes again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…Amakekaru ryu no hirameki!" Kenshin struck the final blow with an extreme killer intent. "Hey Kenshin, looks like you killed him, which also means that you have gone back on your word."

"This one is perfectly aware of what he's done, but it means nothing now." Kenshin said knowing that even though he has gone back on his word he has nothing left to lose… the Hikotiri Battosai has returned…

**Chapter 21**

Back in soul society in the science department after Matt's exams…

"Hey Kurotsuchi! I need a favor." Matt said with a sly grin on his face.

"What is it Matt?"

"Who was the last shinigami to enter the soul society?"

"You why?" Kurotsuchi asked with a strong curiosity.

"Can you figure out what's going on the other side?"

"Yea, but what's in it for me?"

"A brand new specimen for your experiments. One you can't find in this dimension. Don't ask how I got there in the first place."

"Fine, give me a minute. There seems to be a strong reiatsu over there and it looks like two Espada."

"Okay, can you figure out which ones?"

"Yes, but they seem to be fighting others who can use kidou without reiatsu."

"I'll explain why when I get back…"

"Wait where are you going?"

"To go help, lucky for you I can get you plenty of specimens... but one question?"

"What?"

"How many do you want… come on Yahiko."

"Yes sir!" as soon as Matt uttered those words he and Yahiko left for Konoha.

**Chapter 22**

Back in Konoha…

_I don't understand… we have those two greatly outnumbered, but we can't put a scratch on them. _Tsunade thought wondering what's going to happen next.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Yes Alex?"

"Allow Tira, Ljay, Jordan, and myself to go onto the battlefield."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. This will be Konoha's final hour." The five rushed out to fight Grimmjow and Nnoitra. When they came out of the building Naruto was awaiting them outside ready for battle.

"You guys weren't going to leave me did you?" Naruto said as he accompanied the other five into battle.

**Chapter 23**

"Captain Matt, why are we here?"

"Well you've told me about this guy named Kenshin remember?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, we're going to find him…" Soon after Matt's words were said, Kenshin appeared charging at him with full force.

"Oh so this is Kenshin, also known as the Hikotiri Battosai…" Matt said with a grin.

"I've got a proposition for you, if I win this fight you come with us, if you win you can stay here." No words came from Kenshin's mouth, but Matt knew what he was thinking.

Matt flash stepped around Kenshin. Kenshin read his movements and charged at him again.

"Still not talking? Oh well? Eien no Kurasa?" When Kenshin made contact, Matt dissolved into little black petals.

"Oh that's not fair to Kenshin…"

"Yea it is, and what's with you Yahiko?" A voice said from behind Yahiko. Yahiko turned to see Sanosuke behind him.

"Well if it isn't Sano." Yahiko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up!" Sanosuke said as he punched Yahiko on top of his head. Yahiko flash stepped behind Sanosuke.

"And that's why it isn't fair against Kenshin." Yahiko said pointing to the fight in front of them.

"Come on Battosai! You're coming with us…" Kenshin followed willingly. "Yahiko bring the tall one with us, he seems promising."

"Come on Sano." Yahiko commanded.

"Fine." Matt opens up a door to another dimension.

"Yahiko… open a door to the soul society and get Unohana sempai to look at Kenshin's wounds. Then ask for reinforcements from head captain Yamamoto."

"Yes sir." Yahiko opened up a rift to the soul society and he and Kenshin went in.

"Sanosuke Sagara. You're coming with me." Matt and Sanosuke both went into the other rift, which led to Konoha.

**Chapter 24**

"And the winner is… Chris." Love says unenthusiastically.

"That was a fluke!" Shinji shouted.

"Heh, you're just mad because you lost." Chris replied with a grin…

"I'm going to the soul society…" Chris said walking out of the warehouse.

**Chapter 25**

"This is very disturbing. Watari can you come here for a minute?" L asks Watari astounded with what he sees outside.

"Yes L-sama?"

"Watari, I want you to look outside. Watari looks outside and sees all of the undead victims of Kira being lifted off of the ground by a yellow light.

"What's going on?" Watari asked with fear engulfing him after seeing all of the victims of Kira.

"It gets worse… look up." Up in the sky was a barrage of large black entities with masks.

"What are they L-sama?" Watari asked trying to keep his sanity intact.

"I don't know…" L replied also in fear yet showing none.

"What do you think those things are Azmarrea?"

"I don't know but I have an idea…" Azmarrea says as she flew towards the menos.

"What are you going to do with you Azmarrea?" The other shinigami said as she followed after her.

**Chapter 26**

"Where are we anyway?" Sanosuke asked Matt having no clue where the hell they are.

"This is supposed to be a village called Konoha, but…" Matt said as he sees the part of Konoha that has been destroyed.

"Wait a minute that's Grimmjow! Sanosuke go help the ninja who are fighting in the village." Out of nowhere the undead products of Kira's killings start falling from the sky.

"Sweet reinforcements!" Grimmjow said with a smile.

"Captain Matt!" Yahiko says from behind.

"Yahiko, where are the reinforcements?"

"My request was denied because the head captain didn't know what was going on."

"Oh well. Battosai follow Sanosuke. Yahiko follow Kenshin."

"What about you sir?"

"I've got to handle somebody else." Matt said calmly.

"Shinigami!" Chris yelled from behind Matt who turned around to see Chris.

"Damn Vizard." Matt said caught off guard. Chris charged at Matt ready to kill him. Matt charged toward Chris with his sword still sheathed. Matt flash stepped directly in front of Chris and punched him clean in the gut as hard as possible and knocks him back thirty feet.

"New record…" Matt chuckled.

"What is with this shinigami his speed is unbeatable. Not for long." Chris said swiping his hand across his face diagonally making a hollow mask appear. Chris dashed toward Matt twice as fast as before and landed a clean blow with his sword to Matt's arm. Matt began to disintegrate into millions of little black petals.

"Stop messing with me Vizard. Why fight against someone you can't beat."

"Just shut up!" Chris yelled as a giant wave of darkness comes from his sword. Matt reappeared and blocked the attack with his hand which became shrouded in darkness, which suddenly solidified to deflect the attack.

"My turn…" Matt flash stepped and hit Chris into the air.

"Time to die…" Matt then grabbed Chris by the neck and rammed him into a nearby building.

"What's going on over there?" Grimmjow wondered aloud.

"I think I ought to go check it out." Grimmjow dashed to the fight between Matt and Chris and used a cero fifty feet away from the building.

"I don't need a shinigami like you to get in my way right now! Gran Ray Cero!" suddenly a blue light came from Grimmjow's hand and struck the building Chris and Matt had landed in.

"That was way too easy…"

"Your right, we ought to make it harder on ya." Matt said as he and Chris appeared behind him.

"I've got this one go kill the other one…"

"Fine, I'll kill you later then, so don't die." Chris said wanting to finish his fight with Matt.

**Chapter 26**

"What is going on out there L-sama?" Wendy asked. L looked down at Wendy in pure shock.

"Y-you can… t-talk?"

"Yep and walk too." Wendy said as she got up and started walking around, and then moved toward the window.

"Menos…" Wendy said. "These black entities are called menos. What they are doing is most likely taking the Kira victims and transporting them to another dimension strangely enough. We could figure out exactly where the menos are taking the victims."

"She's right… Watari, get the helicopter ready." L commanded Watari.

"Yes L-sama right away." After about five minutes Watari, L and Wendy were all en route to the rift the menos left, which was closing quickly.

"Will we make it L-sama?"

"Yes we will my dear Wendy." In the end, the helicopter barely made it through the rift. Where will they end up…?

**Chapter 27**

"Hey Sano, only kill the undead!"

"Right!" Sano plowed through them one at a time.

"There are too many of them!" Sano said after knocking down fifty of the undead soldiers. "And they just keep coming! Why don't they just stay down?!"

"Hey Sano move out of the way I have an idea! Duplicate! Masamune!" Suddenly there were about a hundred Yahikos. All of the Yahikos jumped in the air and sliced through the air creating on giant beam of energy. Knocking over thousands of the millions of undead creatures.

"This sucks! How can we beat all of them?"

"Katon: gouryuuka no jutsu!" suddenly three flaming dragon heads burn past Sanosuke and wipe out half of the undead bodies, leaving a large area of Konoha in a sea of fire.

**Chapter 28**

"Wait a minute that jutsu, its Sasuke jutsu isn't it?" Tsunade asked.

"You catch on quickly Tsunade-sama… time to end this. Shadow clone jutsu!" Sasuke said as he made four clones of himself. "Katon: gouryuuka no jutsu!" The four Sasuke's created three fire dragons each and shot them up into the sky to create cumulonimbus clouds. Soon after the original Sasuke jumped straight into the air beside Yahiko.

"Hey kid, I don't know if this will kill all of them so help me out here."

"Fine." Sasuke created his chidori to control the thunder and Yahiko raised his sword into the air. The thunder struck both Yahiko's sword and Sasuke's chidori. Sasuke and Yahiko both rushed down at the ground and struck all of the undead creatures destroying all of them leaving a large crater the size of half of the remaining unaffected land in Konoha. Both Sasuke and Yahiko looked over at each other and chuckled and passed out.

**Chapter 29**

Matt and Grimmjow were matching each other blow for blow, Matt still not withdrawing his sword.

"Grimmjow let's make this more interesting…"

"How so?"

"Show me your true form… that way I know exactly what I'm really going up against." Matt said wanting the most deadly fight possible against Grimmjow.

"Fine with me! Let's go"

Matt began to back up to ready himself; as did Grimmjow.

"Bankai! Hideki Eien no Kurasa!" Matt suddenly had darkness engulfing his entire body.

"Now grind…Pantera!" Suddenly Grimmjow takes the form of a panther. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" A large sound wave forms from Grimmjow.

_What's with the sound waves? _Matt thought to himself unaware of what was following.

Grimmjow dashed with extreme speed towards Matt. Matt slowly brings down his sword as if anticipating Grimmjow's movements. With his new found speed Grimmjow punches Matt in the stomach, but instead of Matt going anywhere he slowly vanishes. "You're pretty fast I'll give you that. So… I guess it'll be a fist fight then huh?" Matt says as he reappears behind.

Grimmjow disappears above and lands a clean dropkick that knocks down into the ground and leaves a large cloud of smoke where Matt landed. "Shit!" Matt says getting up after a blow that would of killed him if he didn't block that.

"Ok… I guess I have no choice left. It's time to blow shit up." Matt grinned as he was preparing for something destructive.

"Heh, I should just end this now… desugaron." Instantly large beams of light came from each of Grimmjow's fingers. "It's time to die you little bitch!" Grimmjow yells as he swings both arms which combine all ten beams into one large beam…

**Chapter 30**

Everyone left standing looks at Grimmjow's attack terrifyingly.

"There is no way Matt's gonna survive that." Tsunade and Alex say doubting that the attack is even impossible to pull off.

"Hey Sano… do you think Matt can stop it?"

"Doubt it. Why?" Sanosuke asked thinking that this is the end.

"Because I've never seen the captain like this and…"

"What do you mean 'the captain'?" Sanosuke interrupted.

"Well as you may or may not yet know… I'm already dead." Yahiko said calmly.

"But the weird thing is, Matt's not dead yet and yet he resides with the dead and can move around in any dimension freely." Yahiko explained.

"Uh… Alex, what's going on up there?" Ljay asked Alex not understanding what's going on.

"I don't really know Ljay, but the only thing that I do know is that if Matt doesn't stop this, we're dead." Alex said calmly yet fearing the very possibility of dying.

"Well then… we're dead." Ljay said not believing in Matt.

"Well then Grimmjow if you want it to be like that… I'll gladly kill you with my best strategy." Suddenly Matt split into three. "Time for the kuro shunko!" the first two Matt's rushed towards Grimmjow's attack only to be shattered into billions of black petals, which created a giant wall to block Grimmjow's attack.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Grimmjow asked himself after seeing his strongest attack being blocked so easily.

_I've only got one shot at this…_ Matt sighed as his entire right arm was engulfed by solidified darkness. Matt dashed around the attack and charged straight for Grimmjow. The other two Matts' entire bodies were engulfed with darkness as they destroyed Grimmjow's attack with the cost of them returning to black petals. In the end… Matt stabbed Grimmjow and Grimmjow did the same. "Why did you even come here Grimmjow? Was it just to fight?"

"Yea it was actually. Why the fuck did you come… to protect these insignificant bastards who will forget all of your efforts later anyway? Huh?" no answer came from Matt.

"Heh… so you're right this whole entire fight meant nothing… am I right? All you wanted to do was find someone of equal strength and kill him, right? But now that you're about to die there is no point is there?" Matt said quietly under his breath.

"Ha! What do you mean 'no point'? True, I wanted to find someone worth killing, the fact that you're here is pure coincidence. But it was still a fight worth fighting… was it not?"

"You've got a point… but you're still going to die before me… only because I haven't completely activated my version of shunko so… you're as good as dead!" Matt smiled as his shunko made part of Grimmjow's body explode from the inside. "And that's why I put my hand through that little hole in your stomach. Now fall…" Matt said as he pulled his hand out of Grimmjow and watched him fall down to earth. Suddenly Matt was sliced in the back and fell down to earth.

**Chapter 31**

"I don't understand why Grimmjow had such a hard fucking time with this bitch. He's a fucking wimp." Nnoitra laughed as he watched Matt fall after slicing him in the back.

"Well what do ya know? How the mighty have fallen. Hey Alex do you want to…"

"Way ahead of you Tsunade-sama!" Alex yelled as she ran down the street.

_If that's so then why are you running away?_

"Hey Naruto, I need a favor." Alex asked Naruto as she ran past him.

"What is it Alex?"

"I need you to make a large amount of clones to throw me into the air."

"Alright fine. I'll do it."

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said still surprised that not only did Yahiko manage to copy his exact movements, but Matt was able to stop an attack like that like it was nothing. _There is no freaking way that Matt could've done that. It's impossible, and aside from that, he was able to make part of his enemy's body explode somehow. Damn! How is he able to do that?_ Sasuke thought as Alex was talking to Naruto.

"Ok Sasuke, what I need you to do is create another one of those natural lightening techniques again and…"

"Can't, not enough chakra left." Sasuke interrupted.

"Well fine, come on Naruto." Alex said aggravated at Sasuke's negativity. Naruto and Alex came across Ljay as they were running in the direction of the mountain with the hokages' faces sculpted on its peak.

"Hey Alex, do you mind telling me where you're going?"

"Ljay we're going to kill him…" Alex said as she pointed in the general direction of Nnoitra.

"I don't see anything up there."

"Yea, neither do I Alex. You sure there is something up there?" Naruto and Ljay ask Alex thinking that she is insane.

"I'm sure of it… I saw Matt fall from there and I'm not gonna let him have all of the fun!" Alex said as she was determined to kill Nnoitra for disturbing the peace of the village.

"Looks like you could use some help…" Yahiko said from behind the trio.

"Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Myojin Yahiko. And for one I can help you get up there, only problem is that we only have one shot at this."

"Heh, I've got a better idea Yahiko." Sasuke said from behind them.

"Why don't you go up there, create a diversion and bring him down here so we can ambush him."

"I see your plan and you're missing one large key which can put us in a grave situation."

"What?"

"His cero…"

"Ok what the hell is a cero?" The other four asked.

"Okay, see that area that was reduced to rubble a little bit before the captain and I arrived? That is the effect of a cero, and his is probably worse." Yahiko pointed out.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ljay asked right before everybody looked at him.

"Hey chubby, you're it." Yahiko and Sasuke said rudely.

"Any problems… Alex, Naruto?"

"Nope I think that this will work out perfectly." Alex said with a little smile on her face.

"Hey Ljay, have you finished working on that new jutsu yet?"

"Yea, why what is it?"

"Here's what we need you to do."

**Chapter 32**

"Punt!" Yahiko yelled as he signaled Tsunade to kick Ljay as hard as she could without knocking him out.

"Hmm… well what do ya know? It's a fat bitch coming at me. Time to make it so he doesn't get up." Nnoitra charged at Ljay ready to put him out of his misery.

"Ready to die?" suddenly Yahiko appeared right in front of Ljay to block the crescent-shaped pike only to get knocked several feet downward.

"Heh, exactly as planned." Yahiko said under his breath.

"Now are you ready to die you fat bitch." Nnoitra says as he shot Ljay with a cero at point blank range only to have it sucked in by Ljay and spit back at him, except at half the power, still knocking Nnoitra down to the ground.

"Alright that worked. Yahiko, grab Ljay and come on!"

"Fine! I won't let him just fall to his death."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Shut up and come on!" Yahiko said as he dragged Ljay down to the ground.

"Now die you little bitch!" Nnoitra said as he was about to kill Yahiko in one strike, only to be stricken first by Kenshin and his god-like speed.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… Amakekaru ryu no hirameki!" Yahiko yelled as he and Kenshin performed the secret technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Tyu.

"Is that all you've got."

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his chidori pierced Nnoitra's body.

"Wow that actually hurt a little. Now it's my turn you bitch ass shinigami!" Nnoitra yelled as he struck Yahiko and Sasuke only to have missed both.

"Sasuke do it!" "Katon: gouryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke spat out a flaming dragon head and Alex quickly ran behind it to hide herself. Too close to avoid it, Nnoitra just took the attack head on not aware of the fact that Alex was behind the flame ready to attack with full force.

"Die!" Alex yelled as she punched Nnoitra in the face as hard as she could even though it had no effect.

"What the hell was that?" Nnoitra laughed as he cut Alex and kicked her back twenty feet.

"Shit! Hey Yahiko I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Alright, look at his weapon it's large and looks heavy. From my experience… he's slow at swinging it, right? So if we can attack him with a high-speed, pierce through anything kind of attack… I'm sure that it will kill him without hesitation. Now the only part that continuously bites at me is how we're gonna get close to him."

"Well what I have noticed is that he's slow at swinging, but he's fast on his toes, so to speak."

"I've got it! I can your sword hold a bolt of lightning?"

"Yea, but I'm way ahead of you."

"Shock to oblivion… Raikou." Yahiko's zanpakuto turned into a bolt of lightning.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sasuke said ecstatic about seeing a weapon with the power to match that of the chidori.

"Heh, how many times do I have to say it… you can't hurt me so stop trying damn it!" Nnoitra shouted. Yahiko and Sasuke charged at him cutting off both of his arms.

"Hah, what are you gonna do now Nnoitra?" Yahiko asked thinking that they had won.

"This!" Nnoitra said as he shot a cero out of his mouth, hitting both Yahiko and Sasuke, rendering them both useless.

"Well they just made it easier for me." Chris said watching the fight from above.

"Heh, might as well fight." Chris put back on his mask and charges for Nnoitra.

"Time to go all out and just kill these bitches." Nnoitra said as he grew six arms in place of the normal two with horns growing out of his head the shape of a crescent moon.

"Shit!" Chris said pissed off at the fact that six arms looked intimidating.

"Hmm. A new prey to kill. Well come on. I don't know what you are and I don't care just come on!" Nnoitra shouted as he awaited Chris.

"Fine then." Chris shot one of his strongest attacks at Nnoitra at point blank range. "Die!" Chris yelled as he made part of the ground become of a small crater due to the attack.

"Even though I blocked that, it still kind of hurt I guess." Suddenly a large amount of black petals flew around both of them blocking Nnoitra's vision.

"Damn, what the fuck is with this!" Nnoitra yelled as he used constant ceros to destroy the flying petals.

"Still trying to fight even when you're half dead." Chris uttered a fake laugh looking at Matt pissed.

"Oh shut up and kill him already. Stab him in the eye or something…" Matt said before passing out again. Chris avoided Nnoitra's constant barrage of ceros. And was able to put a large gash down Nnoitra's chest in between ceros.

"What the… so you're using these fucking black petals as your defense so you can attack me that way. Well time to die you bitch ass Vizard!"

Chris was beating Nnoitra in landing blows three to one. But not doing any critical amount of damage while Nnoitra's attacks were three times as strong as Chris's.

"Well it's time for you bunch of bitches to die!" Nnoitra yelled as he moved faster than half-dead Chris into the air.

"Hah, Gran ray cero!" Nnoitra yelled as he shot the strongest cero ten times stronger than Grimmjow's instantly after slashing vertically down.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled as he tried to stop the cero after almost getting half of his chest dislocated from the rest of his body. Chris held the attack all the way until he hit the ground and couldn't hold onto it anymore. Chris let go of the sword and took the attack not knowing how much damage it did to the surrounding area.

**Chapter 34**

Matt reawakened to see the entire village was reduced to rubble.

"Ulquiorra, Tousen and Gin, I want you to stay here and eliminate any opposing threats if Nnoitra is not able to fulfill his duties as an Espada." A voice said to the three others.

"Fine by me." Gin said with a long grin across his face.

"Yes sir… King Aizen." Tousen said obediently. No sound came from Ulquiorra's mouth yet Aizen understood what he was going to say. Aizen turned and walked back into the void leading to Las Noches.

"Shit what is with all of these Espada?" Matt said quietly to himself as he tried to get up and get over to Chris and Yahiko.

Yahiko was saved by his zanpakuto, which saved him by shielding him in a dome of lightning.

"Oh hey captain… what happened here?" Yahiko asked looking around.

"I don't know what happened I passed out before you, but… stay down!" Matt shouted quiet enough for only Yahiko to hear.

"Why do I have to keep my voice down?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"Espada, more of them this time." Matt said pointing up.

"Anyway I've got to find that Vizard." Matt said searching the ground for Chris. Suddenly another Vizard appears next to Chris and kicks him in his already broken ribs.

"Get up or I kill you." The girl said, her sword in hand.

"Hiyori… why are you here? And where are Shinji and the others?" Chris said half dead and hoping that it wasn't another Espada, but a friendly bone-crushing kick to the ribs brought him back to reality.

_What, there're more of them? _Matt thought. Matt flash stepped over to the two Vizard.

"Hey, Vizard… get up I need your help and yours too." Matt said as he pointed to Hiyori.

"Do you want to die shinigami?" Chris asked knowing that Hiyori would never do anything for a shinigami.

"The asshole has a point. Like I'd help a shinigami…"

"I'll take Chris off your hands."

"Deal! What do you want me to do?" Hiyori asked wanting Chris out of her hair.

"Just in case you don't know… I'm half dead." Chris yelled as he was covered in black petals.

"Shut up and wait Chris… and keep your voice down would ya?!"

"Why do we have to keep our voices down?" Hiyori asked.

"Look up…" Matt said pointing to the four Espada standing in the sky.

"If I heard right, then the three normal looking ones won't attack until the weaker link is killed so my plan is that we eliminate him without being harmed."

"What about Chris over there?" Hiyori asked wondering how they're going to use the half dead Chris as an asset.

"Look again Hiyori." Matt said as he pointed over to Chris.

"What's with the vaporizing black petals?"

"Oh, since they can't heal, they are just putting an impenetrable piece of armor like substance around his wounds so if he's attacked there again he won't take any damage. I would actually heal him completely but I'm not really all that great with my other zanpakuto just yet." Matt explained.

"When will it be done?"

"That I'm not quite sure of since I've only used it on myself so I guess it varies. Chris when it completely finishes take… well the only one who hasn't fought yet."

"Fine."

"Let's go Hiyori." Matt said as the two rushed into battle against Nnoitra.

"Now!" Matt yelled as Matt shot a barrage of black petals at Nnoitra, as Hiyori attacked through the petals to slit Nnoitra's throat, and watched as he fell to the ground.

"I got the black one." Matt yelled as he charged after Tousen.

"Smash his limbs… Suzumushi!" Tousen said as he made hundreds of swords appear and strike at Matt.

"Just as predicted, he uses long range attacks." Matt smiled as he flashed stepped out of the way and grabbed one of the blades and turned it into black rose petals, which, due to the reoccurring domino effect, transformed all of the blades into black petals, which vaporized and turned into a shadow version of Matt.

"Like I said: just as predicted." Matt said as he flash stepped behind Tousen.

"Cry Suzumushi." Tousen said as his zanpakuto created a high pitch screech which stunned Matt momentarily.

"Now's my chance." Tousen said as he struck Matt with his sword, only to have it blocked by the reinforced version of the black rose petals.

"What?"

"Like it?" Matt said as he regained consciousness.

"This is the power of my zanpakuto. Here's a demonstration." Matt said as millions of black rose petals flew around Matt and vaporized.

"I've had enough. You must be stopped! Bankai… Enmakoorogi." Tousen said as a large black dome linked to the ground by ten rings appeared around him and Matt.

"Oh my, looks like he's going all out today." Gin grinned.

**Chapter 35**

After about two minutes of doing nothing, Kurasa began to talk to Matt telepathically.

"_Let me take over. I can kill him easily!_"

"No because by the look of it you're gonna lose your senses, which gives me an idea." Matt said to Kurasa slyly.

"This should be over quickly shinigami." Tousen said as he swung his sword at Matt, which was blocked by the shard like petals. Suddenly Matt stabbed through the petals and made contact with Tousen's shoulder.

"What?! How could he have hit me?"

"Easy…" Matt said as he grabbed the hilt of Tousen's sword.

"Kurasa and I are connected, so in the event that he sees and blocks your attack, I don't need to see in order to figure out where you are." Matt said as he let go of Tousen's sword.

"Suzumushi-Nishiki." Tousen said as hundreds of blades shot at Matt, which Eien no Kurasa blocked. Matt flash stepped behind Tousen and swung landing a clean hit.

"H-how?" Tousen asked as Matt flash stepped behind Tousen and grabbed the hilt from behind.

"See the reason you're losing is because your moves are too predictable and the reason I know how to become immune is because Kenny told me." Matt said with a smile. "Your techniques and abilities are that of extreme simplicity, so please just get out of my face Tousen." Matt said as his smile quickly disappeared as he stabbed Tousen in the stomach. The dome disappeared as Tousen fell. "To easy…" Matt said with a grin.

**Chapter 37**

Elsewhere, while Matt and Tousen were still fighting inside the dome, Gin was fighting Gin.

"Heh, shoot to death, Shinso." Gin said as his sword extended and shot towards Chris only to be blocked.

"Well, damn, looks like you're a long range user like the other one huh?" Chris said ready to fight Gin. Gin flash stepped behind Chris

"Shoot to death Shinso." Chris flash stepped around to the back of Gin where Chris stabbed Gin in both shoulders.

"Try using your zanpakuto now." Chris said slyly.

"Well isn't this an odd predicament. Ulquiorra I'm leaving, take care of these three by any means necessary." Gin said as he left to return to Las Noches. Ulquiorra knocked Hiyori down to the ground with a cero. Hiyori hit the ground with a hard crash, knocking down a building in the process. Ulquiorra and Hiyori shot ceros at each other creating a large explosion destroying half the village.

Outside of Konoha, there was still an awkward amount of peace that didn't seem to go with what was happening on the battlefield.

"Oh lookie Halloween masks!" Azmarrea cried as she floated through the menos.

"Azmarrea! You should know better than to approach unknown entities." warned the other shinigami.

"I can't read their life spans or names so there's a chance we can't kill them." Azmarrea nodded.

"Yeah they don't smell like they have any blood in them." She said pouting.

"Plus they don't respond to my bells." The other shinigami nodded.

"So you realize we're being followed right?" the other shinigami asked looking at the copter behind her.

"Yeah it's really noisy; the voices in my head and my ears don't like it." Azmarrea cried spinning in imaginary circles.

"I agree shall we go down to that village?" the other asked quietly.

"Sure, it looks like the people are having fun, I wanna join too!" Azmarrea laughed as she crossed the threshold.

"I wonder why they follow…"

"Watari do you see that rift, go into it." L ordered anxious to see what would happen.

"L-sama, do you think it could be these menos things that have been murdering the murder victims?" Watari asked as the unknowingly flew through the outer forest of Konoha.

"Mm, I don't think so. They seem far too large to cause the small yet vast damages, but perhaps they are not all this large." L responded trailing off.

"But there's one thing that could break this theory."

"Yes the Kira that caused the torture-like murders victims say they saw the victims commit the type of crime that people would sentence the criminal to death." Wendy said.

"They said they prayed for them to be punished."

"So that would mean that someone is acting as Providence." Watari said. They all nodded as the landed.

"Providence huh, that sounds like a cool name eh…L-sama?" The other whispered.

_**Chapter 38**_

"So do you wanna split up or--?" the shinigami stopped in midsentence as she watched her partner chasing a butterfly through the forest.

"I guess I will go the opposite direction…" she continued on until the grass became rocks and rocks became sand. She had reached a village.

"A desert oasis I see." said a traveler.

"That's good now, Suna has 7 water sources Kankuro-sama!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can go crazy." Another man said.

"Yes, but a good thing nonetheless I will go tell Gaara." Kankuro replied laughing.

"He needs some good news." Kankuro said as he began walking away. The other saw and followed him around.

_Such an interesting city this Gaara person must be something special to control it._ She thought as they entered a large earth-building.

"Gaara good news!" Kankuro cried grinning huge. The boy said smiling in his grand chair.

"Suna now has a 7th water source. Perhaps now we can go through with the irrigation plan?"

"Yes, if it's close by and quite large." Gaara replied. Kankuro nodded enthusiastically.

"So what's the catch?"

"The only problem is it's swarming with S-Rank and below ninja." Kankuro said quietly.

"It's like a second sound village, but it's so early in its development stage, we can disarm and remove all the traps so we can take it!" Gaara's hopes died a little.

"We need the proper squad for this job, but no one's here." He replied sullen.

"If only I had more power…" Kankuro know to leave him alone.

The other hearing the full conversation smiled with fanged teeth and black lips. She threw her deathnote onto his desk and watched him to find a notebook he had not noticed before. He grabbed the book and found her sitting on his desk.

"You are the one who wished for power correct?" She leaned forward and became eye level with him.

"This is it." Gaara looked around cautiously.

"Why should I trust you whoever you are?" he demanded.

"Because I am one part of Providence." She stated.

"My name isn't important; I have no reason to hurt you." Gaara flipped through the book and read the first line: The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

**Chapter 39**

"It's such an odd color but they look similar to the ones in the shinigami realm." Azmarrea said batting at fleeing butterfly.

"Hey wait up!" She flew behind it with her little angel wings. After flying for a bit, she flew into a clearing where she heard some talking.

"Shoot to death, Shinso!" A voice said and then it was followed by the sound of blood erupting from a deep wound.

"Ooh he sounds like a lot of fun!" Azmarrea cried

"I gotta give him my book soon." So she waited until the battle was done.

"That was a hell of a lot of fun." Chris started.

"But now I'm bored."

"Well you could help me you stupid Vizard! I need fucking assistance!" Matt yelled thirty feet away. Ignoring the ordering of Matt, Chris sat down only to find a pair of blue eyes staring back.

"Umm… can I help you?" Azmarrea smiled brightly and Chris smiled back.

"Yes!" she cried throwing her notebook at Chris' feet.

"Umm yeah?" Chris said confused. He looked down at it for about ten seconds.

"Pick it up." She chimed. Chris looked at her and then at the notebook, back then back again.

"Uh first, who are you?" he asked.

"Azmarrea." She answered. "You?"

"Chris." "Ok. Second what's with the butterflies?"

"What's with the bells?" "What's with the butterflies?"

"They're hell butterflies; their purpose is for relaying messages."

"Cool! My bells beckon the souls of the dead or at least the ones I am to kill!"

"That's fucking awesome!" Chris cried.

"Oh yeah here's your notebook."

"Nope it's yours now." She said happily. Chris however was momentarily confused.

"Right." He said opening it reading the first few lines.

"This is…"

"Yup it's all true!" Azmarrea said.

"You should meet my friend, her notebook is totally blank!"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Um she said something about 'power to those who lack strength' or something."

"Oh… well maybe you guys can help…"

**Chapter 40**

"Hey Vizard, stop having a freaking conversation with yourself and come on!" Matt yelled to Chris right before he was shot out of the sky with a cero by Ulquiorra.

"What's going on over there?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. I'll be right back." Chris said as he put his mask back over his face and dashed over to Matt's position.

"Well it's about time! Where the hell were you?!" Matt yelled borderline dead.

"Oh shut up and just stay here." Chris ordered as he dashed toward Ulquiorra.

"What's this?" Matt asked himself as he notices the death note between at his feet that Chris dropped out of his jacket pocket.

"Whoever's name is written in this book shall die…" Matt said as he read the inside of the dropped notebook. "Not necessarily worth my time." Matt sighed.

"Hey! Why do you have my notebook?!" Azmarrea cried taking the notebook from Matt.

"Okay… three questions. One: Who are you?"

"Azmarrea."

"And two: why do you look like that?"

"Why do **you** look like that"

"Don't answer my questions with more questions!" Matt snapped.

"Now for the second time, what are you?"

"This is the first time you've asked me that."

"You know what I'm talking about!" Matt yelled.

"I'm a shinigami jackass!" Azmarrea snapped.

_I don't get it. How is it that she's a shinigami, yet she looks nothing like me? She doesn't look like a human, but what some people call a monster._

"I ask again, why do you look like that?" Azmarrea asked seeing Matt shrouded in darkness.

"Don't ask…" Matt said annoyed.

"No, tell me you ass!"

"Why the hell should I!?"

"Because I can kill you now if I feel like it!"

"Then do it!!" Matt yelled as Azmarrea wrote his name in the notebook. _Shit! She actually did it! B-but how? _Matt thought while having a heart attack.

"Damn it! I can't believe I'm dead! Well at least I get to keep my rank and now there are no limiters on my body anymore! Time to go back and kick some ass!" Matt said to himself as he created a rift back into Konoha.

"Hey Matt is the fight over?"

"Kurotsuchi! Did you not hear my mini-monologue?"

"No… I didn't, now where is my specimen?"

"I'll bring it when I come back." Matt says as he walks into the rift leading to Konoha.

**Chapter 41**

"I'm back bitches!!" Matt laughed hysterically as he appeared behind Ulquiorra and cut him in the back and knocking him down thirty feet. Matt signaled for Chris to strike. Acknowledging this Chris struck the stunned Espada in the arm making him fall even farther.

"Ready Naruto?" Neji asked Naruto as they watched Ulquiorra fall.

"Eight trigrams 128 palms! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms! One hundred twenty eight palms!!" Neji said as he struck Ulquiorra in mid-air.

"Now!" Neji yelled as Naruto hit Ulquiorra with a rasengan, knocking him to the ground.

"Vizard now!" Matt yelled as Chris shot a cero at Ulquiorra.

"Hadou number thirty nine: red flame cannon!" Chris yelled as he made the flame cannon strike his blade while piercing Ulquiorra's chest.

"I applaud on your efforts to destroy my puppet." A calm voice said from behind the group.

"Aizen…" Matt growled.

"Heh, I'm flattered that you remember me, since I almost forgot about the last time we met."

"Shut up Aizen!!" Matt snapped enraged.

"My what a temper. We'll have to do something about that now won't we?" Aizen said with a grin.

"Well I don't need a nuisance to get in the way of my plans. So… be gone." Aizen said as he pushed Matt 40 feet back.

"Now Ulquiorra, would you please show these gnats to their new home?" Aizen commanded as Ulquiorra opened a rift that sent Matt, Chris, Naruto, Sasuke, Alex and Neji into another dimension.

"Chris!" Azmarrea cried as she, Gaara and the other shinigami went in after them.

**Chapter 42**

"Where the hell are we?" Chris asked out loud as he looked at the desolate wasteland that surrounded the group.

"I don't know. And why the hell are you here!?" Matt said as he turned around to see Azmarrea floating behind him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Chris and Azmarrea yelled in perfect sync at Matt.

"Great… now I'm being double-teamed by the Vizard and the bitch…" Matt said under his breath.

"What was that?!" Chris and Azmarrea shouted ready to snap Matt's neck like a twig.

"Nothing…" Matt said backing away fearing that the death note could also go beyond the boundaries of the dead and knock him from existence.

"Hey Vizard…"

"What?"

"… since when did you start defending… her?" Matt said as he pointed back at Azmarrea who was just floating there.

"I mean—ah!" Matt said as he barely evaded the cero that Chris fired at him.

"Oh… hell no! Now it's on you little fucker!" Matt said as he charged Chris at full speed and barely evaded two stabs by Chris shortly after. _Damn he's actually fighting me seriously now… finally!_ Matt thought to himself as he continued to evade attacks from Chris.

"Come back here and fight me shinigami!" Chris shouted as he continuously attacked Matt.

"Fine then it's your funeral Vizard!" Matt said as he stopped and blocked Chris's attack with ease.

"Don't fuck with me Vizard…"

"Bitch! Gran ray cero!!" Chris yelled as he shot his strongest cero at Matt at point blank range.

_Damn it!!_ Matt thought being blasted almost in two.

"Damn!" Azmarrea laughed as she saw Matt with a giant hole in the side of his body. Matt slowly vaporized into little black petals and started flying about the group of fighters.

"Ooh pretty." Azmarrea said as she stared, mesmerized at the luscious swarm of petals. Matt soon reappeared and tried to punch Chris and missed.

"Hadou number 39: red flame cannon…" Chris said as he attacked Matt again at point blank range only to have missed.

"Should we stop them Azmarrea?" the other shinigami asked as she watched the two go at it even though Matt still wasn't fighting back.

"No I want to see what Matt can do…" Azmarrea said waiting impatiently for Matt to attack.

"You know what… I'm getting tired of you Vizard so I say that we finish pathetic dispute once and for all?" Matt laughed, still avoiding Chris's attacks.

"Fine with me…" Chris said already charging Matt. Suddenly a large black box appeared around the two.

"Shit!" Matt yelled as the box exploded ripping Chris and Matt to shreds.

"…Aizen…" Matt struggled to say coughing up blood.

"Heh, you're not as strong as you appear to be…" Aizen said with a smile.

"Chris!!" Azmarrea cried out as she watched Chris get nearly killed by the attack.

"Hey Azmarrea? You're not beginning to have feelings for one of them are you? Because you know what happens if it gets out of hand…" The other shinigami in a soft, calm, yet curious voice.

"I know, I know. But I can't help the fact that I have created a bond between me and him like you and I have as friends."

"True enough, but what about the other one? He looks pretty beat up too."

"Don't care really…" Azmarrea said coldly. "…I mean honestly, he gets on my nerves so much and he and one of my voices keep fighting. Apparently I've already written his name in my notebook once already."

"Are you serious? But I can still see his lifespan over his head."

"Yeah well I brought him back. So it doesn't really Matter now does it." Azmarrea said somewhat irritated.

"Hey I've got a question…" Gaara asked.

"What is it Gaara?"

"If you can bring someone back from the dead with the notebook… then can you kill me and bring me back with the Shukaku's powers?"

"We might be able to do that. Azmarrea?"

"Yeah I think so." Azmarrea said as she wrote down Gaara's exact instructions into the notebook.

"Done!" Azmarrea said. Forty seconds later Gaara collapsed due to a heart attack. Ten seconds later Gaara opened his eyes and was surrounded by sand which he was soon able to manipulate. Gaara, Azmarrea and the other shinigami smiled.

"So Sam… which one will it be the shinigami or the Vizard?"

"I'll take the Vizard Aizen-sama… he looks like an easier kill." The Espada standing beside Aizen said.

"What!?" Chris exploded with anger, charging towards Sam.

"Great…" Matt sighed pissed off that he is stuck in a desolate wasteland. Suddenly a giant wave of sand erupted from behind Matt.

"Well if this isn't convenient for me…" Aizen sighed.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled charging Aizen.

"Hmm, Hadou number 39: Red flame cannon…" Aizen said as he attacked Matt with a large flame cannon.

"Heh, missed." Matt said with a grin.

"Hadou number ninety: black coffin…" Aizen spoke from behind Matt.

"What!?" Matt yelled as he was struck with the attack.

"Oh. I see. You're using your zanpakuto already huh?"

"That's right… I'm not going to bother fooling around with you." Aizen said in a cold voice.

"Well that's exactly what I want you to do." Matt said underestimating him.

"Don't get cocky… Hadou number ninety: black coffin." Matt avoided the attack with ease.

"Swallow Eien no Kurasa…" Matt whispered to himself as billions of black petals surrounded both Aizen and himself.

"Hmm, so you were able to get your hands on Eien no Kurasa eh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason it's just… that zanpakuto was destroyed by yours truly."

"Is that why Kurasa can only turn into petals… Hmm? What no answer? Didn't think you knew…" Matt said coldly. "Now d-" Matt gasped as Aizen stood right in front of him.

"Now vanish…" Aizen smiled cutting Matt's left arm deeply.

"What happened to your not going to play around?"

"Oh I'm not, six bars of light." Matt was bound by large bar-shaped forms of light that made him unable to move. "Now h-" a large tidal wave of sand appeared behind Aizen.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara yelled from a few yards away.

"Die Aizen!" Matt yelled yards away making his zanpakuto form a large tidal wave of black rose petals. Both attacks crashed down on Aizen with mighty blows. The black petals started to rise into the air.

"Bury him Gaara." Matt commanded. "Sabaku Taisou!" Gaara yelled as the ground shook with Aizen under it.

"Did you think that was really going to work?" Aizen said as he appeared behind Gaara and sliced down.

"Bitch please. You really thought it was going to be that easy?" Matt said as flash stepped forward and blocked Aizen's attack.

**Chapter 43**

"Well Vizard looks like it's time for you to die…"

"What the hell are you talking about Espada?"

"What I'm saying is that this room is the execution room. In other words you're going to die in this room."

"Like hell I am."

"Then die Vizard." Sam said as he shot Chris with a cero.

"Shit!" Chris yelled as he jumped above the blast.

"Die!" Sam yelled as he bashed Chris down to the ground and shot another cero destroying the entire execution room.

**Chapter 44**

"Heh, shine Eien no Haruka!" Matt said as he drew out his second sword that was hidden under his captain jacket. A large wave of white petals mixed with the black petals fusing them together and forming one form.

"This is the true power of both my zanpakuto Aizen." Matt said ready to kill.

"Well then… let's get it started then." Aizen said with a grin.

"Are you ready to die captain of squad nine?" Aizen said as he charged towards Matt swiftly.

"Shut the fuck up Aizen!" Matt said as he flash stepped behind Aizen and stabbed him in both of his ankles.

"Heh, it seems that you've held back on me… haven't you?" Aizen asked calmly as if he feels no pain.

"Well I've got somewhere to be, so do me a favor and die…" Aizen said coldly as he cut Matt almost in half.

"…yet you are one aspect that I was not counting on… so you must die." Aizen said as he stabbed Gaara in the heart through his sand armor. Gaara collapsed onto the ground, blood slowly forming from his mouth.

Matt looked in fear as he sees Gaara on the ground killed in cold blood by Aizen. "Aizen… you… b…" Matt says as he passes out from the pain.

Meanwhile, back in the execution room…

"I should kill you now but I was told by Gin to let you live and by the look of it King Aizen is finished. So good bye you useless Vizard." Sam said as he vanished before the near death Vizard.

"Shit…" Chris said as he passed out.

"Matt…wake up…Wake up you asshole!!!" Azmarrea shouts trying to get Matt back on his feet.

"What the hell?" Matt says waking up to Azmarrea's crying and shouting at him.

"Azmarrea what's wrong?" Matt asked concerned. No words came from Azmarrea as she pointed to Chris's near dead body.

"Damn… _Must have been the Espada that he had to fight against…_ Cheer up he'll be just fine, just let him sleep." Matt said comfortingly.

"I'm still going to kill you." Azmarrea said reassuringly.

"Shut up!" Matt said at that moment he was killed by that remark, but to be brought back to life moments later, and the two were back to normal.

"... and besides, if he dies he will become a shinigami." Matt shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yep, so do him a favor and just end it, but wait until he wakes up."

"Alright, but what about you?"

"Oh me? I'm going back to sleep. Night!" Matt said as he collapsed onto the ground. Azmarrea just sat there laughing to herself.

"So what are you going to do?" the other shinigami asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with deciding whether or not you're going to kill Chris. I mean he is in a bad state right now."

"I don't know, I guess whatever Chris wants to do I'll do it for him." Azmarrea sighed, closing her eyes.

**Chapter 45**

"Good morning!" Matt said happily as he walked over to Azmarrea who was still sitting by Chris who was still unconscious.

"I know how to help…" Matt said as his voice turned from happy to sincere in an instant.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Azmarrea asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be right back." Matt said with a smile.

After about half an hour, Matt returned with a kind looking woman in a captain's outfit.

"Azmarrea I would like you to meet captain of squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana." Matt said as he moved out of Unohana's way.

"Nice to meet you, uh where is the patient?" Unohana asked cluelessly.

"Over there Unohana-sempai." Matt said calmly.

"Thank you Matt. You look pretty beat up yourself do you want me to heal you as well?"

"Not right now sempai but thank you though." Matt said with a smile.

_Strange, I've never seen this side of that bastard before apparently he __**can**__ be sweet when he wants to be._ Azmarrea thought to herself smiling.

"Hey you ok Azmarrea?" Matt asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about Chris that's all."

"Oh ok! So captain Unohana-sempai… how does it look?" Matt asked.

"He's going to be just fine. But I have one question Matt…"

"What is it Unohana-sempai?"

"Why haven't you killed this Vizard?"

"Because of Azmarrea, I mean since I'm still human, which is why I need to talk to head captain Yama."

"Ok then come with me." Unohana told the group to follow her back to the soul society.

The group followed Unohana into the rift leading to the soul society.

"Thank you captain!" Matt said as he ran off to see head captain Yamamoto.

"Azmarrea can you bring Chris with you and follow me?"

"Um, sure." Azmarrea answered as she brought Chris with her to the infirmary.

"Ugh… huh… Azmarrea?" Chris said straining his voice while lying in the infirmary bed.

"Please refrain from talking Chris." Unohana instructed.

"Isane, please make sure he doesn't try to leave without my permission."

"Yes captain!"

"Um… Miss Unohana?"

"Yes, what is it Azmarrea?"

"Where did Matt happen to say he was going?"

"Oh, why do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes please." Azmarrea asked kindly as she and Unohana headed for the 1st squad captain's quarters.

Unohana and Azmarrea arrived at the 1st squad captain's quarters in time to see Matt come out smiling.

"So what happened?" Unohana and Azmarrea asked Matt.

"Well I have been assured that after I die I will keep my captain status."

"That's great!" the two girls said.

"But that's not all of it you remember the plan I told you last night right Azmarrea?"

"Yeah, you mean the one that we would try if captain Unohana's methods were to have failed?"

"Right, but we're doing it now regardless. You know since Chris is still alive. The only problem is that we need Kurotsuchi for this."

"Um… Unohana-sempai? Did you bring Gaara with you?"

"Do you mean the read haired one with the symbol 'love' written on his forehead in blood?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Yes I did bring him."

"Thank you, but where is he?"

"I already took him to Kurotsuchi like you asked."

"Thank you! Come on Azmarrea we have to run some errands."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Azmarrea asked stubbornly.

"Because it has to do with Chris." Matt said with a glare and a smile.

After about an hour of walking and discussing, Matt and Azmarrea finally reach the Research Department and the barracks of Squad 12.

"Kurotsuchi where the hell are you?!" Matt yelled throughout the barracks of squad 12.

"What is it Matt?" Kurotsuchi asked from behind Matt.

"I take it you have your new specimen, because I need you to do something for me." Matt said turning around.

"What is it this time?" Kurotsuchi said annoyed.

"You do have the intelligence to transfer a dead soul into another dead soul right?" Matt said just to piss Kurotsuchi off even more.

"What?!!! The intelligence?!?!!! I should kill you, you ingrate!! It's an insult just bringing up such an idiotic question!!" Kurotsuchi yelled ready to kill Matt.

"Answer my question you ass…" Matt said calmly. "…Can you or can't you?" Matt said in a cold voice.

"Of course I can!" Kurotsuchi boasted.

"Good because you're about to be put to the test… I'll see you later Mayuri!" Matt said pissing Kurotsuchi off again as he and Azmarrea left.

**Chapter 46**

"Oh hey Azmarrea." Chris said as he saw Azmarrea sitting by his side smiling.

"Chris get up." Matt said waiting in the doorway behind Azmarrea.

"We have work to do…" Matt said as he walked out of the room.

"Shit what does he want this time?" Chris complained.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon." Azmarrea smiled as she walked out the room.

After leaving the infirmary, Chris, Matt, and Azmarrea along with a group of other shinigami all met up in a large, open area.

"Do we have to be in such a wide open space Matt?"

"Apparently since Kurotsuchi said that the procedure will take space."

"Wait, what procedure?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry you'll know soon." Matt said as he turned around to see Azmarrea holding her deathnote and Kurotsuchi standing on mark.

"You know your cue right Azmarrea?" Matt asked.

"Yeah just do it already." Azmarrea commanded.

"Shut up! Alright Chris close your eyes." Matt commanded. As soon as Chris closed his eyes Matt stabbed Chris in the heart with his zanpakuto then was killed by a heart attack forty seconds later. Matt soul appeared above his body and became tangible as with Chris's soul.

"Matt, what the hell did you just do?"

"I killed the two of you by giving up my own life."

"You bastard…" Chris said pissed off.

"Hey Chris it worked!!"

"Oh hey A-"Chris and Matt's jaws dropped at the sight of new version of Azmarrea.

"Damn!!!" the two guys howled out of excitement. Azmarrea ran up and punched Matt in the face, sending him crashing into the wall behind him with an ear shattering crash of sound.

"Heh, looks like you just got your ass kicked!" Renji and Byakuya laughed.

"Shut up damn it…" Matt said with an extremely cold voice as if he was ready to kill them without thought.

"Well it looks like I'm finally above you eh Matt?"

"Like hell you are… I'm still a captain." Matt said overconfidently.

"So don't mess with me **lieutenant**." Matt said still with a cold voice.

"And on top of that Chris here is also above you… please meet the new captain of squad five."

"What that's absurd! How can someone just come in and suddenly become not only a soul reaper but a captain on top of it."

"Easy, he was a Vizard beforehand. So in other words: he was always ahead of you." Matt explained as he walked away.

"Wait, what about the girl?" Byakuya asked strangely in a tone of voice that turned heads.

"Disregarding any strange notion she's going to be in the third seat of my squad in order for those two not to fuck things up." Matt continued.

"Hey Matt wait up!" Azmarrea cried as she ran towards Matt and jumped on his back.

"Hey I've a question?"

"What is it?"

"Um… I already asked Chris but do you mind if I go by another name?"

"Sure I've no problem with it. What's the name going to be?" Matt asked out of curiosity. "I'm thinking of going with Kristen." Azmarrea said not sure if that's the right name to use.

"I think it's just fine, it seems normal." Matt said with a smile.

"But come on we have to go somewhere… newly appointed third seat." Matt said as Kristen's face lit up to have such a high rank.

"Wait a minute Matt… how are you going to train her fast enough so that none of your squad knows?"

"Well actually I'm having my lieutenant doing something about it already." Matt said with a smile.

"And no I'm not going to tell you what it is so don't ask."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Oh then never mind." Matt said feeling stupid.

"Hey Chris if we're going to make this work you need to come on. We're going to the outskirts."

"Fine hop on Kristen."

"Why?!" Kristen shouted as she folded her arms in a furious motion signaling that the two said something that they shouldn't have.

"Because you're too slow, that's why. Oh yeah, Shunsui can we borrow Nanao for a little while?"

"Oh Nanao." Kyoraku called in a sing-song voice.

"I heard everything captain and I'll go."

"Then hurry up!" Matt called with a smile.

After about two and a half hours of walking, Matt, Chris, Kristen and Nanao finally reached a deserted area outside of the soul society.

"Why did you want me here anyway captain?" Nanao asked not wanting to be there.

"So you can explain to Kristen about a zanpakuto." Matt answered as he started to space out from the constant thoughts that loomed over his head.

"Fine, most zanpakuto look like regular katana, of course with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. However, each zanpakuto is imbued with a unique sentient spirit, which gives the sword the power to send pulses to the afterlife, purify hollows, and transform the zanpakuto itself into more elaborate and powerful forms. To facilitate these tasks, zanpakuto have unique abilities that match their owner's characteristics.

A zanpakuto spirit is part of its owner's soul, and often shares the same personality traits. However, they can act independently, and thus can be considered a Soul Reaper's partner in battle. Because they are part of their owner's soul, a zanpakuto cannot be replaced, and will slowly regenerate if broken. As a Soul Reaper gains power, their zanpakuto can change form by allowing the inner being to manifest itself to a greater degree in the outside world. The sword and the inner being are synonymous to each other. No Matter what form a zanpakuto takes, it is usually virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul." Nanao explained.

"Thank you for that lengthy explanation Nanao. But it does give me hope that I can actually kill Aizen if I can just get a little bit stronger." Matt said. "But we need you to stay. Chris?" Matt said with a smile. After about two days of nonstop sparring, Kristen was finally able to activate her shikai.

"Yeah I know. Ready Kristen?" Chris said as he charged Kristen at full speed. "Erupt kaminari no akuma!" Chris cried as his zanpakuto was surrounded by lightning.

"Silence Shinsei na ouji!" Kristen cried as her zanpakuto turned into talons which appeared on both hands.

_What! This is not turning out so well. I was afraid that her zanpakuto would be that. _Matt thought to himself as he regained control. "Ok Kristen your first task is complete are you ready for the second one?" Matt asked signaling Chris to follow him.

"What! Are you seriously thinking about getting her bankai this early?"

"Yeah it took her two days to obtain shikai, she's behind." Matt said coldly. "And besides, this is a very powerful zanpakuto and not to mention one of the only female zanpakuto." Matt said proving every point he could think of while on this subject.

"But why now, I mean we need to let her control her shikai first don't we?"

"True and we don't want her getting out of hand either." Matt said worried. "Well I'm leaving her training to you Chris I got to go see the new graduates of the academy." Matt said as he walked out.

**Chapter 47**

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Matt and Kenpachi coincidentally met up, going towards the academy.

"Hey Matt."

"What is it Kenpachi?"

"I heard that there are three new students graduating today. I also heard that one of them is going to be in the fourth seat of your squad."

"Oh really well then let's go see them then." Matt said as he and Kenpachi walked towards the academy ceremonial grounds.

"Today we have three of our top students being enlisted into the thirteen court guard squads. Please step forward Alex, Kellie and Katy." Head captain Yamamoto listed from left to right. "Here we have Alex who specializes in close and mid range combat, this shinigami has been granted the power of superhuman strength, she will be assigned to squad eleven with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Next we have Kellie who has been assigned to fifth seat of squad five with captain Chris her speed is that of vice captain status but the reason she is not a vice captain is due to her lack of knowledge of the situation that is at hand…"

"Wow the old man did not go easy on her when he said that." Matt said to Kenpachi as Yamamoto continued to talk about Kellie.

"Yeah the old man is known for doing that."

"You didn't have to go through that I take it?"

"Nope, I got in by killing the former captain of squad eleven."

"I know, I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Don't worry about it Kenpachi." Matt said coldly.

"...finally we have Katy, her knowledge in battle is that of captain status. Unfortunately she is lacking a few things. Katy will be assigned to squad nine as vice captain… well now that the graduation is over, you can all leave and the graduates can meet with their captains."

Twenty minutes after the ceremony, the five all met up outside of the academy grounds.

"Well if it isn't Alex." Matt said sort of surprised.

"Shut up Matt! Because you I'm in this mess!" Alex yelled extremely pissed off at the fact that because of Matt she died.

"Oh shut up and go with Kenpachi and show him what you can do alright?"

"Fine, but heed my warning, all that you tend to hold close to you shall crumble and be destroyed, and when that happens to you." Alex said as she and Kenpachi walked off.

"Oh you must be Katy am I right?" Matt asked as he looked down on the young beautiful woman who is the new lieutenant of his squad. After about twenty seconds Kellie walked up to the two.

"Hey my captain isn't here, where is he?" Kellie said sternly.

"Great another Hiyori, well come on I'll take you to him." Matt said flatly as he, Katy and Kellie walked off.

**Chapter 48**

"Hey Chris, your vice captain is here." Matt said as he and the two women walked with him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the graduate from the academy who was gifted enough to reach the position of vice captain in your squad right off."

"Ok well where is he?"

"**She** is right here." Kellie said feeling offended.

"…You!!!!" Kellie and Kristen both said as they pointed at each other.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Matt and Chris both asked surprised.

"Yeah she was supposed to still be a shinigami (Death Note). So how did you die and become a shinigami (Bleach)?"

"How do you think you pathetic bitch?"

"Wait hold on a second." Chris said as he tried to intervene but failed miserably.

"Chris I think it would be best if you just stayed out of it or you might just end up in another bad situation." Matt chuckled.

"What do you mean captain?"

"Oh nothing just an inside joke, hey Chris do you know who Kellie reminds me of?"

"Shut up!"

"Just saying' because…"

"Yeah I know and it pisses me off cause it's the same as having her here."

"What?!"

"Oh don't worry Kellie, were talking about someone else you have nothing to worry about." Matt said with a smile.

"So Chris how has Kristin's training been going?"

"Surprisingly well, she could probably beat your lieutenant."

"Wanna take a chance on that, I mean if you're confident in your abilities as her personal trainer in a way and her new man."

"How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say there are some advantages with Eien no Kurasa that can be used outside of battle."

"You fucking bastard! So you were eavesdropping?"

"No I just forgot to put Maku back that's all."

"Don't give that bullshit! What did you hear?"

"Who said I heard anything?" Matt said with a sly grin across his face.

"You pervert! What did you see?!" Kristen screamed as she demanded an answer.

"Who said I saw anything? I heard about it just now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied about everything I just said… the truth is that you guys just gave me a strong generalization of you guys' situation." Matt said with a serious look on his face. "Start to regret that your training isn't over yet." Matt said in a cold voice. "Are you ready for your last test Kristen?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Heh so naïve your last test is to defeat me in battle, in fact Katy…"

"Yes sir?"

"…your initiation into this squad is to defeat me also so… begin. Now I'm giving you two minutes to think of a plan to defeat me. Oh yes and Chris, don't try to help because I won't hold back on you." Matt said as he vanished out of sight.

"Damn looks like we don't have much of a choice now do we Katy?" Kristen asked as she did a quick 360 degree examination for Matt.

"Well based on the short amount of time we have I just say is to charge him and try to read his moves." Two minutes later Matt appeared in front of the two girls.

"Are you two ready? Are there any questions?"

"Yeah just one can we bring out our shikai?"

"I don't care, do what you want. So are you ready?"

"Yeah" Kristen and Katy said as they readied themselves.

"Chris will you do the honors?"

"Ready…" Chris said as he raised his hand. "…begin!" Chris yelled as the two women charged at Matt.

"Hadou number 39: Red Flame Cannon!" Katy yelled as she shot her Hadou at full blast towards Matt forcing him to move.

"Now!" Katy yelled as Kristen flash stepped behind.

"Hadou number ninety: Black Coffin." Matt said as he gave a cold stare to Kristen. When the Hadou disappeared Kristen was covered in blood.

"Kristen! Matt you bastard, what the hell was that for?"

"To test her endurance. If she can't survive that, we're at an extreme loss and she is of no use in the Gotei 13." Matt said coldly.

"Bakudou 99: Kin!" Katy yelled as a black "x" appeared above Matt and fell to pin him down.

"Shit! Well I guess that's it…" Matt said as he turned into black petals and blew away.

"…you pass." Matt said as he reappeared with a smile only half of his body visible, the rest of him still scattered rose petals.

"What about me!?" Kristen asked coughing up blood.

"You pass too, if you can survive that you really have my respect. Oh yea the head captain wanted me to give this to you." Matt said as he helped Kristen up and handed her the deathnote.

"Uh… Chris?"

"What is it Matt?"

"Can you take Kristen to the infirmary?"

"Fine." Chris said as he picked Kristen up in his arms and carried her off.

"Well any way Katy? Can you come with me somewhere?"

"Somewhere private?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to ask you anywhere else."

"Why not ask me here."

"Let's just say that we have followers Matt said as rose petals appeared out of nowhere and struck a boulder which had Chris and Kristen behind it.

"So, shall we?" Matt said as he offered out his arm, which she wrapped her arm around it as they walked off.

The two continued to walk for about an hour until they reached an uninhabited street that had an alleyway that one could only find with extreme care.

"Ok what I wanted to say was…"

"Hey Matt your wanted in the head captain's quarters for a captains meeting so come on!" Chris' hell butterfly said before it flew off.

"Fuck… I'm sorry Katy I've got to go."

"Wait Matt…what did you want to tell me?" Katy said as she started to blush.

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"Yeah alright…"

"Great." Matt smiled as he leaned in and kissed Katy and then left.

**Chapter 49**

"Matt you pimp." Chris laughed after Matt told him what just happened.

"Say what you want I got me a woman now too. But answer me this: is there really a captain meeting?"

"No." Chris said walking ahead.

"Damn you Chris!!!!" Matt shouted as he tripped Chris and stomped his head into the tiled roof, knocking him into the building from which they were just standing on.

"So what's up with you and Kristen?"

"You mean besides the fact that she's in the fucking hospital because of you?"

"Yeah, that was the question."

"There was nothing between us in the first place."

"Don't worry like I said… I know she'll be ok, she has Shinsei na ouji remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chris asked as the two arrived at the hospital.

"Just stay here for a few minutes; I'm going to go talk to her." Matt said as he walked inside the hospital.

"Oh, hello Matt what can I get for you?" Captain Unohana asked as she spotted Matt walking into the building.

"Oh hey Unohana-sempai, I was wondering if I could see Kristen right now?"

"Oh yes she's been meaning to talk to you." Unohana said as she led Matt to the courtyard.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Alright thank you Unohana-sempai." Matt said as Unohana walked off.

Matt continued to walk down the hallway until he reached the courtyard. In it were two trees, one on each end of the courtyard, and in the middle sat Kristen by herself as if she was to be avoided.

"So Kristen, are you doing alright?" Matt asked as he walked up to where Kristen was sitting.

"Yeah I guess did Chris talk to you about this?"

"Yeah and I asked captain Unohana too."

"Oh yeah then what did she say?"

"That you were getting out in one day. So do me a favor and hang in there Chris told me he has a surprise for you." Matt said turning around slowly and walking away.

"Wait, what kind of surprise?"

"I'll let you figure that out, all you've got to do is wait for one more day. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure I'll do that." Kristen said as Matt put his hand on her head and smiled.

"Thank you my dear friend." Matt said in a soft, smooth and seductive voice.

"Matt what are you trying?"

"I just wanna know, did that sound right?"

"It sounded seductive, but stop trying on me you have no chance with me."

"Hell no, I'm trying to see if it works on Katy!" Matt said as he raised his voice.

"So you really like her don't you?"

"No shit genius." Matt said coldly.

"Speaking of which, don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No why do you… oh shit!! Thanks for reminding me." Matt said as he hugged Kristen and ran off.

_He seems to show a nicer side now, so I'm right. Thank you Katy, for helping him, too bad you don't realize it though._ Kristen thought as she saw Matt run off.

Katy was still standing in the same place where Matt had left her. Now it began to rain as Matt ran up to her.

_*sigh* Matt where are you. You need to be here right now I really need to talk to you._ Katy thought to herself as it started to rain heavier than before.

"Okay I'm here what's up?" Matt asked as he jumped down from the roof. Katy just stood there like a statue.

"Katy, are you okay?" Matt asked as he moved closer to Katy. The closer Matt got it looked like the more depressed Katy became.

"You okay Katy? Something wrong?" Matt asked as he saw a tear roll down Katy's face.

"I don't know what to do Matt." Katy said as she leant into Matt's chest and started crying.

"It's okay I'm here for you." Matt said comforting her.

"Captain Matt, thank you…" Katy said looking up and kissing Matt for about twenty seconds. Her soft, warm lips pressing against his seemed to be all that he needed at the time.

"Come on let's get out of this rain."

"Yeah…" Katy replied as Matt put his arm around her and the two walked off.

After about twenty minutes in the rain, the two arrived at Matt's quarters.

"So what's up, why were you just standing there in the rain?"

"Waiting for you to come back…"

"Hold on… so you waited a whole hour in that same spot?"

"Yeah I guess so… but I've got one question: why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me? And for longer than I did?"

"I guess I just couldn't hold it back anymore."

"What do you mean? And I know I'm sounding very oblivious right now so don't even say anything about it."

"Alright I won't." Katy giggled as she kissed Matt again as she rested her head on him and soon fell asleep on his chest, moments later the two were asleep on the floor.

**Chapter 50**

"Oh so you're finally awake huh?" Katy laughed, looking over him. The two's position seemed to have changed since Matt was resting his head on her lap.

"Well good morning to you too Katy." Matt laughed as he continued to lay there.

"Hey Matt when is Kristen getting out of the hospital?"

"Today, what do you wanna go see her?" Matt asked as he got up.

"Yeah, and besides, I got to talk to her anyway." Katy said as she kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Wait, talk to her about what?"

"I'm not telling you…" Katy said as she walked away.

"You don't even know where the hospital is do you?" Matt commented, a grin slid across his face.

"No…" she glared back at Matt because of his smart-ass comment.

"Heh, then what are you waiting for? Come on!" Matt smiled as he walked out of the door.

"Hey Matt…"

"Yeah?" "…never mind."

"Well then come on." Matt smiled as he reached out his hand to Katy.

The walk only took less than half an hour considering how close Matt's quarters were to the hospital.

"Hey Kristen!" Matt and Katy said from down the hall.

"Hey what's up?" Kristen asked from behind them.

"Heh you've gotten faster, but I'm not going to see how fast you've gotten because I don't want to see you back in here so soon." Matt laughed turning around.

"Shut up, and besides I know more about you than you think."

"What the hell does that have to do with you being discharged?" Matt said as he saw Chris behind Kristen and grinned from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Turn around."

"No I'll pass on that."

"Fine by me, you'll know what I'm talking about either way." Matt said as he watched Chris give her a big hug from behind.

"You are a freaking killjoy Kristen." Matt laughed.

"Matt, why are you so happy?"

"Take a guess." Matt said putting his arm around Katy.

"Oh yea, Katy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Katy said as she and Kristen walked around the corner.

"So Chris, how about a little sparring match? Bankai are welcome."

"Sure come on, wait what are we going to tell the girls?"

"They already know trust me." Matt said as he and Chris walked off.

"Good they're gone. Katy you've done exactly as I asked you to right?"

"Yea but I still feel bad about doing this to him."

"Oh get over it. Ok what I've gotten from you so far is that he seems to be less short-tempered when around you. What I'm also getting is that he's actually falling for this little ruse. So just keep becoming closer with him."

"Why?"

"Because I want to overthrow him so I can become captain."

"You are one selfish bitch." Katy laughed quietly.

"So what's your point?"

"Yeah, but after this things might change a little bit."

"Wait you're not actually going to tell him are you?"

"Matt and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"Wait you're saying this like you two are together or something, like you're doing this to be closer to him aren't you?"

"You may be right, you may be wrong." Katy said as she walked off.

"Come back here Katy!!!"

"See ya Kristen." Katy before she left the hospital.

**Chapter 51**

"…Alright Chris but you can't win." Matt said finishing off a conversation that he and Chris were having on the way there.

"Yea yea so you say. Crash from the heavens, annihilate the weak. Shiro Raikou!" Chris chanted as he activated his zanpakuto.

"Heh use what you want, strike out the light, sweep the land with darkness. Eien no Kurasa!" Matt chanted as his zanpakuto turned to black petals.

"So let's see what will win, lightning or darkness." Matt laughed as he charged Chris with god-like speed.

"Die…" Chris said as a bolt of white lightning struck down on his blade creating a current which he could use however he wished.

"Shit!" Matt said as watched the lightning strike various places out of control.

"Stop the fight you guys!" Kristen and Katy yelled from a few yards away.

"Damn!!" Matt and Chris whined as they returned their zanpakuto to their compressed state.

"Well since you guys are here we might as well go." Matt said sheathing his sword.

"Where?" "You'll see just come on…" Matt said opening a rift to Karakura town.

**Chapter 52**

When the group exited the rift, they appeared in the middle of an intersection of a major highway inside of Karakura Town.

"Well what are we doing here anyway Matt?" Katy asked holding on to his arm.

"Well I think that the…"

Up above the group, out of sight; Gin and Sam stood in midair looking down on them.

"Heh, look at them down there Sam I would like you to pick whatever captain you would like to kill."

"I'll choose… aw hell I'll just charge the one I want to kill and you get the other captain."

"Fine by me, Ulquiorra you do know what your job is right?" Gin asked Ulquiorra who gave no answer in return.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gin said as Sam charged down to the group.

"Shit!!" Chris said, the first one to feel the overflowing reiatsu around them.

"What is it Chris?" Matt asked, unaffected by the impact of such power.

"Look up…" Chris said as he pointed at Sam and Gin charging towards them.

"Chris you get Gin, I'll take the other one." Matt smiled.

"What I'll take Sam!"

"No! And besides, I want to fight him this time. And didn't he kick your ass last time?" Matt said with a grin on his face.

"Katy, Kristen could you please get out of here for us?"

"But Chris…"

"Just go!!" Chris ordered.

"Yes Captain!" the girls said as they ran off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra asked as he appeared in front of the two.

"Shit! Katy!!"

"Kristen!!" Matt and Chris yelled as Ulquiorra took the two girls away.

"Oh hell no you sons of bitches!" Matt shouted as he and Chris dodged Gin and Sam's attack.

"Crash from the heavens, annihilate the weak. Shiro Raikou!"

"Strike out the light, sweep the land with darkness. Eien no Kurasa!" The two said as they activated their zanpakuto.

"You bastards are pissing me off and it is the wrong fucking time to do that shit!!!" Matt yelled as he charged Sam.

"Heh, too easy… Gran ray cero…" Sam said as he shot a Gran ray cero at Matt.

"What do you mean 'too easy'?" Matt chuckled as he flash stepped past the attack and stabbed Sam in the chest.

"You made killing you a lot easier… and you call yourself a captain. Heh please." Sam scoffed as he shot a cero at Matt point blank range.

"Well, well… it looks like Sam isn't letting up this time… like he did on you a while back." Gin laughed looking over at Chris.

"Damn, I can't believe Matt actually let Sam hit him at point blank range. How pitiful." Chris sneered as he watched the smoke disappear, leaving a large crater the size of a football field.

"Heh, I've got to tell ya… you are strong, just not strong enough… now die…" Matt said as he turned into black petals and flew around Sam. "Die bitch…" a voice said as four clones of Matt appeared around Sam stabbed him, then self-destructed.

"I can't believe you would do that to your own zanpakuto…"

"Eien no Kurasa felt nothing because it was actually a Hadou that I hit you with." Matt said as he put his sword to Sam's throat. Normally I would let such weaklings as yourself die… but I have a proposition for you… help me kill Aizen and you won't die a death not deserved by anyone."

"I'd rather die than desert lord Aizen's trust." Sam said proudly.

"Fine, have it your way…" Matt said as he chopped Sam's head off and tore his body to shreds without a sign of emotion on his face.

"Heartless… well I've got to go I was just here as an observer." Gin said as he left.

"So how do you expect that we get to hueco mundo?"

"Come on I got an idea." Chris said as he and Matt walked to Urahara's shop.

**Chapter 53**

"…Ugh… Hey where are we?" Kristen asked as she woke up.

"Oh so you finally woke up… I thought something happened to you." Katy said in deep thought.

"What's up? How do you think we're gonna get out of here?"

"I have a couple of ideas so stand back." Katy said as she put her hand on the wall. "Hadou number 88: Hirou Gekizou Shinten Raiho!!!!!" Katy shouted as a large blast came from her hand, destroying the wall. "Come on!" Katy said as she jumped out the large hole in the door.

"…And where do you think you're going at a time like this?" Aizen said from behind them.

"Shit! Hadou number ninety: black coffin."

"You're too slow… cute but slow…" Aizen put his hand under her chin caressing it sensually.

"Silence Shinsei na ouji!" Kristen said as a flood of darkness turned into a spear and struck Aizen.

"Bakudou 81: danku…" Aizen said as an unknown force blocked Kristen's attack. "Tousen, kill the girl."

"Yes sir, as you command." Tousen said as he flash stepped toward Kristen.

"Kristen, run!!" Katy yelled as she watched Kristen just stand there with a look of fear on her face.

"…You really are pathetic Kristen…" a voice said as someone in a cloak appeared in front of her, knocking Tousen back.

"You! Damn why did it have to be you?" Kristen said irritated at the fact that it was Kellie who just saved her.

"Shut up and stay out of my way… unless you want to die. In that case… be my guest." Kellie said as she struck her sword into the ground. "Now rise… kirai no kami!" Kellie cried as giant spikes erupted from the ground around Tousen caging him in the middle. "Now die Hadou number 88: Hirou Gekizou Shinten Raiho…" Kellie said as she flash stepped above Tousen and hit him at almost point blank range.

When the smoke cleared, Tousen and Kellie stood close to each other, but because of the way that they were standing, it was hard to tell what happened. Kellie smiled as spikes shot out of Tousen's body after being stabbed. "Now you…" Kellie said as she charged Aizen at full speed.

"Shoot to death… Shinzo." Gin said as his zanpakuto turned into a ray of light and shot at Kellie.

"Shit!" Kellie shouted as she blocked Gin's attack with a spike that instantaneously erupted from the ground. "Bankai…" Kellie smiled as her zanpakuto turned into a black gauntlet that extended half way up her arm, almost like armor. "I guess I'll kill you first." Kellie said as she charged at Gin with unmatched speed. "Die!!" Kellie yelled as she punched Gin in the gut knocking into the building, knocking it down, causing a whirlwind of sand and debris to fly around everyone on the battlefield.

**Chapter 54**

"Hey Urahara!" Chris shouted as he and Matt walked up to the shop.

"Huh who is… oh hey Chris… oh so you're the new captain of squad nine I heard from Yoruichi huh?" Urahara asked as he looked at Matt.

"Yea and you're the former captain of squad 12 who was accused of experimenting with the 'hollowfication' procedure and sentenced to eternal life here down on earth… Urahara Kisuke." Matt said as he walked forward.

"I see you've done your homework."

"I've a favor to ask of you…"

"Yea what is it?"

"Get us to hueco mundo…" Matt said in a serious voice.

"Hey calm down you don't have to worry that isn't a very hard task." Urahara said reassuringly. "Hey Chris…" Urahara said turning towards Chris.

"What?"

"…do you need to go just as bad?"

"Just get us there Urahara." Chris said as he walked out the door.

"Okay fine just come with me downstairs." Urahara said as he led Chris and Matt down into an almost endless sized room.

"What the hell?" Matt asked as he got down to the bottom.

"Yea no time to explain… I don't know if Aizen has left yet or not but this is the way to get to him." Chris explained to Matt.

"Yea well believe it or not you're going to have others coming in almost exactly after you. So you have two choices…"

"Damn it not again with these fucking choices!!" Matt cried out.

"Your choices are to go now or to wait for them to get here. What's it going to be?"

"Open the gate." Matt said as he looked around the entire area.

"Fine…" Urahara said as he opened a rift between two planks of metal planted into two rocks.

"Come on Chris…" Matt said as he walked in.

**Chapter 55**

"I'm surprised I've never seen a shinigami with such a low rank as yourself, take out Tousen so quickly. It's a shame that he couldn't use his bankai on you. Especially since you're a lieutenant." Aizen said as he held half dead Kellie by the throat.

_What just happened? I don't get it… a minute ago I was attacking someone with everything I had, next thing I know I'm coughing up blood being strangled by him…_ Kellie thought to herself before she blacked out.

"Now Ulquiorra, I expect you to do something for me… take care of the other two for me. I have to take care of a few things." Aizen said as he opened a rift to Karakura town.

"Yes captain Aizen." Ulquiorra put his finger to Katy's head. "You aren't even worth the time…"

"Hey… back the fuck up…" Matt said from behind Ulquiorra.

"Well what do ya know I knew you'd come for 'em." A man laughed, walking towards Matt.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead…Grimmjow?"

"Heh, you think you're so smart. Heh, you can't beat any of us now that we're on our turf so come on." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Fine by me…but it's kind of unfair that you haven't changed since the last time I fought you." Matt said as he stabbed Grimmjow from behind.

"H-how?"

"Because you're so slow at figuring things out. Look in front of you… you see me standing there right? Now look again…" Matt said as the apparent body that was Matt turned into petals and flew away.

"I never really expected to attack you with my shikai, but I guess it couldn't be helped, now if you would…" Matt sighed slightly dropping his head. "Hadou number 88: Hirou Gekizou Shinten Raiho…" Matt said as he obliterated Grimmjow in one attack.

"Child's play…Katy you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How did you know where we were?"

"You're not that good at hiding your reiatsu apparently." Matt smiled as he dropped down and hugged her.

"Did you really come here to save me or did you come here to kill Aizen?"

"I came for you and for no other reason okay why? Because I…"

"Save it Matt there's no point right now, you could have protected us, well at least me. But no you decided to stay and fight. Why did you do that? …Nothing to say? Didn't think so well I'm going to find my own way out and if you think that…" Katy's monologue was interrupted by a kiss from Matt.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't come and save you first but the thing was…"

"Don't worry about it…we'll talk about it when we get out of here." Katy said as she hugged Matt.

"…but you're not in the clear yet…" Katy whispered as he broke away.

"Kristen you okay?"

"…what's wrong with me Chris?" Kristen asked still just sitting there, but this time with a more of a depressed look on her face.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you're a weak, non-dependent, weakling who can't do anything right and doesn't deserve to live." Kellie said coldly.

"Though part of that may be true…"

"Matt!!"

"…let me finish. Anyway, although that may be true, you still have no right to say it… even when you're just as bad as she is. True you might not be as weak, but you never think things through. And that's probably the reason you're on the ground half dead. Or am I wrong?" Matt said coldly, yet still offering her assistance. "But we don't need to go any further with this. What we need to work towards is the fact that we're stuck here until we can figure a way out since Aizen locked everyone in here. Heh, I still can't believe that they got not only me and Chris stuck in here, but they got Kurotsuchi, Byakuya, and Kenpachi all at once. I guess Aizen is a lot smarter than I thought. Well I guess we might as well try to make that our base camp for the time being." Matt said as he pointed towards las noches.

"And then what genius?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Well what the hell do you think? What I'm saying is that I think the only people that went through the rift with Aizen would be Gin and Tousen. Since apparently someone couldn't finish the job… Kellie." Matt said as he looked over at Kellie.

"Though she can be a bitch she still did her best to protect us." Kristen said defending Kellie.

"No she came for the main reason I would have…"

"And that would've been what?" Katy interrupted angrily, raising her eyebrow.

"Never mind…" Matt retreated as he walked toward Las Noches.

"I know he did not just walk away from me…. I'm going to kill him!" Katy said, walking off in another direction.

"Oh how the greats have separated." Chris chuckled walking away.

"Ugh… there's no point in even being over here." Kellie complained as she forced herself to walk away from Kristen and off in another direction.

_Well what the hell? It's like everything we've been doing was just a façade. Why are we all at each other's throats now?_ Kristen thought to herself as she sat there on the white-colored sand.

**Chapter 56**

"What the hell… why isn't it here?" Matt asked out loud to himself as he walked toward what he thought was los noches.

"Heh… you really are a cocky bitch aren't ya huh ya bitch ass shinigami?" a mysterious voice spoke from behind the darkness in a malevolent tone.

"What the fuck… I thought I killed you already. Why the hell do you have to come back like Grimmjow?"

"I don't give a fuck about your shity ass complaints." The large silhouette hissed as it began to walk towards Matt.

"Then shut the fuck up and come out in the open where I can see you damn it!!" Matt barked impatiently.

"Fine, fine just shut up you bitch!" the voice barked back as a tall figure appeared from the darkness.

"Figures… well I guess this will be a little challenging. Just don't be such a push over this time…Nnoitra." Matt said as Nnoitra completely stepped out of the darkness.

"Bitch…" Nnoitra said as he flash stepped behind Matt and blasted him with a cero. Destroying part of the east wing of Las Noches.

Elsewhere, Katy continued to walk off in the exact opposite direction where Las Noches was located.

_Augh… what a fucking pain Matt is ugh I could just kill him right now! But wait a minute… if he didn't come to save me right away he must have been held up by something… I got it… if Matt did come after me right away it would have been too cliché and predictable. So if he came later than expected he would be able to catch the enemy off guard, but did he tell Kellie to come and save us knowing that she would attack and in event basically kill herself trying to win. That doesn't really sound like Matt though. Hmm… or did he just not care about us and us being held captive was just an excuse to cover up what he really intended on doing there? This is really becoming a pain. _Katy sighed thinking to herself trying to find a way out of Hueco Mundo.

"Well who do we have here?" Kenpachi asked as he walked up to the unsuspecting Katy.

"Well if it isn't captain of squad eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi." Katy smiled.

"Oh and who's this?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami." Ichigo said introducing himself.

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry… I'm Katy, vice-captain of squad nine, nice to meet you Ichigo." "Heh likewise, but anyway why are you here?" "Long story don't feel like telling you."

Off in another distant part of Hueco Mundo, Kellie continued to strain herself to walk.

"…shit." Kellie said to herself as she fell on the ground and continuously passed in and out from blood loss.

"Well who do we have here? …A-a lieutenant? Why is she almost dead?" a voice said

"Hey Uryu come here."

"What is it Renji?"

"Look at this a lieutenant on the brink of death… who do you think could've done this?"

"I don't know, but I think we better get her to captain Unohana."

"Right" Renji agreed as he followed Uryu back to Unohana with Kellie on his back.

Back in the original place where the group dispersed from Kristen just laid there hopelessly.

"Well if it isn't Kristen…"

"What do you want Kurotsuchi?" Kristen asked turning around to see Kurotsuchi and Nemu standing behind her.

"Nothing, nothing, but since we're here we might as well meet up with captain Unohana. Renji!! Quincy!!"

"What?" Renji and Uryu yelled as they turned towards Kurotsuchi and started running.

"Where are you going?"

"To captain Unohana."

"Good take her with you." Kurotsuchi ordered as he handed Kristen over to Uryu and Renji.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me you impotent bastards just go!" Kurotsuchi commanded as Uryu, Renji and Kristen left for Unohana.

"That bastard." Kristen said under her breath.

"Oh yes and Quincy." Kurotsuchi said signaling Uryu to return.

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

"Okay, but where?" Uryu asked.

"Just come on!" Kurotsuchi shouted as Uryu followed him into an abandoned facility.

"Well if isn't Chris… it's been a while eh?" a demonic voice said from behind Chris.

"Shit!" Chris jumped as he saw Grimmjow charging at him at full strength.

"So you're going to fight me without letting up? Fine by me." Chris said with a nefarious smile on his face. "Shinsei na kaminari!" Chris said as he shot Grimmjow with a large bolt of lightning.

"Heh, you're gonna need to do a lot better than that to beat me." Grimmjow laughed as he kicked Chris and sent him flying.

"Shit…looks like I have no choice in the matter…" Chris sighed as sheathed his sword and walked away.

"What! You bitch, don't walk away from me!" Grimmjow snapped as he charged Chris.

"Too predictable…" Chris said as he cut one of Grimmjow's hands off.

"…Now die…" Chris said as he stabbed Grimmjow where his hand used to be, sending an electric volt through Grimmjow's body numbing his entire body. "…Like I said, too easy…" Chris sighed as he walked away after cutting off both of Grimmjow's legs.

"Don't walk away…I… can… still… fight…"

"Like hell you can…" Chris said as a bolt of lightning struck Grimmjow's head leaving a small hole the size of a bead through his head.

"Matt was right… you were a waste of two minutes of my life…" Chris said as he walked towards Las Noches.

Matt and Nnoitra continued to fight relentlessly.

"Heh… I'm surprised Nnoitra… you have some fight left in you…" Matt said as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"…ugh… shut up I should get rid of you now…" "Yea… you could if you could move… now kill him Eien no Kurasa…" Matt said as the black petals tore Nnoitra apart limb by limb. "Heh… you sure are a pain in the ass…" Matt chuckled as he walked further into the dark abyssal temple that is Las Noches.

After about five minutes of walking, Matt finally reached what he was looking for.

"Last stop…" Matt said as he reached towards the large double doors that separated him from the throne room.

"Hey… Matt wait up." Chris yelled from down the stairs.

"Heh… I guess I'm not the only one who managed to get up here. Even though you did go in the opposite direction." Matt chuckled as he opened the doors.

"Well what do ya know? It's Ulquiorra… well what honor are we given to be in the presence of someone as weak as you?"

"Don't get so arrogant you piece of trash." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Well Chris looks like we have no choice but… to kill him…" Matt said as he flash stepped behind Ulquiorra.

"Like I said don't get cocky, now die…" Ulquiorra said as he shot Matt with a cero in the stomach blasting him through the wall.

"Damn… that was pretty good but…" Matt chuckled as he swung his sword at Ulquiorra only to have it blocked barehanded.

"What?!" Matt cried as Ulquiorra hit him with another cero blasting him down the stairs and into the rubble that blocked the door out.

"Ahh!" Matt screamed as his left arm went through a spike that was hidden in the rubble.

"Bankai… sora wo toushi teno kaminari setsudan …" Chris said as he stuck his sword in the ground as bolts of lightning struck Chris from the ceiling and floor. Chris instantaneously took the appearance of Raijin (God of lightning).

"Heh, don't think you can have all the fun..." Matt said as he flash stepped beside Chris.

"Heh, bankai… chikyuu wo nayama su Kurasa." Matt said as darkness enveloped him like a suit of armor. Matt took the form of Erishkigal (Sumerian God of Darkness, Gloom, and Death).

"Now it's time to suffer…" Matt said with a demonic look on his face and a grin going from ear to ear. "Kuroi Honoo!!" Matt screeched as two balls of black fire formed in his hands.

"Hey, don't take all of the fun… shushou mono…" Chris said as a bolt of lightning transformed itself into a paladin.

"Heh, who said I was finished? …kuroi jigoku ha…" Matt said as the two balls of flame hit the floor creating a circle stopping any retreat.

"Do the honors…" Matt said as he returned to normal and walked to the edge of the ring of black fire.

"What are you serious?! … Well I guess it can't be helped. Die Ulquiorra…" Chris sighed as he stabbed Ulquiorra in the stomach. "Now… kaminari no 1000 mai no ha ga danmaku hougeki wo abi semasu … goodbye…" Chris said as he swung his paladin down as a lightning bolt struck Ulquiorra in half.

"Congratulations, you now have the honor to view the real me destroy the substitute shinigami that is fighting me above Las Noches." The clone of Ulquiorra said as it stood up and pointed towards the ceiling.

"So you're saying we just wasted all of that energy for nothing?" Chris said as he returned to normal.

"Basically," Matt shrugged "anyway, let's go check it out anyway." Matt said as the two jumped out of a hole in the wall (conveniently enough) and headed towards the top of Las Noches.

"What the hell…" Matt said, his breathing became short and shallow at the sight.

"Is that…"

"Yeah… looks like it…"

"This is not good…" Chris said as the two looked at what looked like Ichigo. "I mean it looks exactly like Ichigo but I've never seen his mask look like that.

"Wait a minute…" Matt said pausing. "… if you look closely, you'll notice that Ichigo has a hole in the middle of his chest." Matt pointed out.

"But let's just sit back and watch what happens." Chris shrugged as the two just stood there and watched.

Moments later Ichigo shot a large cero at Ulquiorra, destroying the entire roof of Las Noches.

"N-no, that's impossible… how is it possible for a shinigami to completely transform into a hollow? It's impossible…" Matt said, standing in total awe at what was just laid out in front of them.

"We need to make ourselves scarce…" Chris said as the two retreated.

**Chapter 57**

"Oh hey Kenpachi." Matt said greeting the tall insane Kenpachi.

"Hey, I brought someone who says she knows you."

"Oh really who is it?" Matt said leaning over to look behind Kenpachi only to see angered Katy standing behind him.

"Oh… well is there someone named Ichigo with you?"

"No he disappeared."

"Hey poofy!!" a young voice said from behind Kenpachi.

"Hey Yachiru." Matt said with a smile on his face.

"Heh, that's something I haven't seen in a few years…" Kenpachi laughed.

"What?" Matt asked whipping the smile off of his face.

"That smile that's actually the first time either of us have seen you smile Matt-kun."Yachiru giggled.

"Well you might see more of it later… maybe…" Matt said as he walked up to Katy.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt said as he kept walking past her.

"Hey I know what would cheer him up!" Kenpachi blurted out.

"What is it Kenny?"

"Yea how do you plan on doing that?" Katy asked acting uppity.

"Just watch… hey Matt!"

"What is it Kenpachi? Ahh!" Matt said as he turned to see Kenpachi slash down his sword.

"Shit! Well I guess it can't be helped if you want to get your ass kicked its fine with me Kenpachi." Matt smiled as he avoided the ruthless, barbaric onslaught of Kenpachi's blade.

"Destroy the light, crush the weak… Eien no Kurasa!" Matt chanted as he summoned a large amount of black petals from his sword.

"Now feel true pain…" Matt said as he created a giant tornado that encircled Kenpachi making him immobile.

"Now… bankai Chikyuu wo nayama su Kurasa." Matt said as all darkness enveloped him and he grew a demonic grin. "…kuroi jigoku ha…" Matt said as he shot two black fireballs from his hand towards the tornado. "…burn…" Matt said before he returned to his normal self.

"Heh, surprising… why'd ya let up?"

"Because I was bored and I didn't feel like being called a traitor."

"But you still have explaining to do Matt." Katy said walking up and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Great, another pain in the ass thing to explain…" Matt sighed.

"What!!!! You think I'm a pain in the ass!!!??"

"You know what, I'm going to check up on Chris… see ya." Matt said as he walked away irritated at the complexity that is Katy.

"Matt-kun!"

"Yeah Yachiru?"

"What is wrong with you? Go back and say you're sorry. You seem like a good couple now don't ruin it, because you know that you can't do any better. I might not have known her that long but I know she's I nice person. Now I just have one question left for you…"

"…"

"What? Come on answer my question." Yachiru pestered.

"Well yea I really do, but sometimes… never mind I'm trailing off." Matt chuckled. "But yea I do love her."

"Then what're you doing you idiot!? Stop goofing off and tell her that you love her already."

"Well I don't know… "

"No time to think just do it!"Yachiru ordered.

"Fine I'll do it, happy?" "Yep, now go out there and get her Mattie!" Yachiru said energetically. Matt only chuckled as he got up and walked towards Katy.

"Matt come on…" Kenpachi said as he put Matt in a headlock and dragged him into Las Noches.

"I knew something was going to happen." Yachiru sighed.

"What are you talking about Yachiru?"

"I'm talking about how much Matt loves you."

"What… are you serious?"

"Yeah and he said some other stuff, but I didn't bother listening. So that leaves me with this question… do you love him back?"

"Well…"

**Chapter 58**

"Damn what happened here?"Kenpachi asked when he noticed the extreme amount of rubble laying around scattered around the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kenpachi come on." Matt said as he ran up the stairs only to see Chris holding his sword to Inoue's throat. "What the hell are you doing Chris? And how the hell did you get back here so damn fast?" Matt asked.

"I never left. Now she's an Espada isn't she?"

"No you dumbass!!!"

"Kurosaki-kun!!" Inoue cried calling out for Ichigo who laid there on the ground unconscious. "Oh what so you knock out the substitute soul reaper too? Damn it Chris… drop the sword. Honestly I really don't know how the hell you did it after seeing what he just did to Ulquiorra." Matt sighed

"Fine… and surprisingly enough, he just passed out." Chris said as he dropped the sword as he said something too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Shit!!" Matt said as he shot for the sword catching it before the tip of the sword could hit the ground. "What the fuck? Are you trying to kill us?"

"That was the point now that I have my Vizard powers back…" Chris chuckled.

"Shit… Kenpachi! Get Ichigo and Inoue out of here now. The now former captain of squad five needs to die here." Matt said as serious as he's ever been before.

"Chris, drop the girl so we can finish where we left off."

"Fine then…" Chris said as he released Inoue to Kenpachi, who took her and Ichigo and left.

"Alright Matt I'm out, kick his ass." Kenpachi said giving Chris a menacing stare as he left Las Noches.

"Well Chris… you are now known as traitor only by Kenpachi and myself. You have one chance before one of us has to explain why her boyfriend or her best friend is dead."

"She'll figure out eventually." Chris shrugged.

"You bitch… well I still have your zanpakuto with me so I don't care about you right now. So you have two choices… one: come back with me and we can put this whole thing behind us. Or two: you try to attack me and one of us ends up dying. So what's your choice?"

"You know what how about a compromise?"

"I'm listening…"

"What if we fought but the loser has to surrender once they lose their sword?"

"That might work but define _lose their sword._"

"You know like if it falls out of their hand and they are pinned down."

"That can work let's try it. And I'll try not to get carried away." Matt chuckled as he readied himself for Chris's attacks after tossing back his sword.

"Bankai!" they both yelled activating their bankai creating a large explosion destroying the building completely.

"Well whoever was left in there is dead now." Matt chuckled. "Kuroi kotetsu." Matt said under his breath as a blade of pure darkness appeared taking form of the cursed blade _kotetsu_.

"Heh, kaminari ha." Chris said as his zanpakuto was shrouded in lightning. The two matched each other blow for blow. Each blow sent each other flying in opposite directions.

"Ha, kuroi honoo!!!" Matt screeched as he shot two giant black fire balls at him. "Amaterasu!!!" Matt smiled as he made an unstoppable black inferno shroud the ground below them which rose to their feet.

"Shit!!!" Chris yelled as the flames shot up directly at him.

"There's only one way to stop this flame now and that's to kill me…" Matt growled as he flash stepped behind Chris pointed his sword in his face.

"That's…game I win." Matt smiled as he returned to normal.

"Well as agreed… you win." Chris said as returned to normal.

**Chapter 59**

"What the hell where you guys thinking!!!!!?" Kristen and Katy cried as they slapped Chris and Matt across the face making a loud popping sound.

"I guess we deserved that for making you two worry so much." Matt smiled putting his hands on Katy's shoulders. "Look you mean everything to me Katy; I don't know what I would do without…"

"Save it, Yachiru told me everything from the past two years until now. Look I know what you're going to say and I'm glad that you're sorry and I forgive you for everything. So just…" Katy's words were cut short by a kiss from Matt.

"Well damn Casanova." Kenpachi chuckled.

"Go Matt-kun!!!" Yachiru laughed. "I told you Katy!!!"

"Well what do ya know, I have my own little guardian angel." Matt chuckled.

"Who Matt?" "Yachiru who else, I guess you could say that she's looking out for both of us."

"Who knows she might think that we're a good couple."

"True and it probably wouldn't be best to try and tell her otherwise."

"Yea your right." The two chuckled as they hugged each other and walked towards the rest of the shinigami.

"Heh, good luck Chris, Kristen seems pissed." Matt smiled trying to hold in a laugh.

"Matt I ought to kill you…"

"Chris!!! Get your ass over here!!!!"

"Shit…" Chris groaned as he walked over towards Kristen.

"Wow that sounded evil what did she do to you?"

"She said she wanted nothing to do with me…"

"Hold that thought." Matt said as he walked over to Kristen after punching Chris in the stomach.

"Hey Kristen can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked as he motioned for Kristen to follow him.

**Chapter 60**

"Okay what's up you're acting nothing like the Kristen I know?"

"Look you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me we have all eternity." Matt said not budging.

"Well… you see…"

"You have absolutely no reason do you?"

"I do too!" Kristen cried out trying to prove him wrong.

"Then you should have no problem telling me now would you?" Matt said looking at her as he won. "Look do you really want to know something?"

"What?"

"I started the whole thing if there's anyone to blame it would be me okay. Don't freak."

"Matt you don't get it let's just say that there was a voice in my head that just took over and told me to do this to him and…"

"Hey, don't worry about it just bring them out ok?"

"Yeah hold on a second… **what the hell do you want?" **Kristen said in a different more angry tone.

"Oh so that's how it is… hey Chris come over here for a minute!!" Matt shouted as Chris ran over to him and Kristen.

"**Well if it isn't the weak bitch… how could you lose to him?!**" the alternate voice of Kristen spoke as she pointed to Matt during the insult.

"You want to run that by me again you arrogant bitch?" Matt spoke wanting to beat the shit out of Kristen because of what she said.

"Well all I have to say now is that you shouldn't listen to this version."

"Well how the fuck do you think that I'm going to figure out the difference?"

"Easy, look the difference between the two is the tone of voice and what she says entirely."

"What do you mean by 'what she says entirely'?"

"What I'm saying is… well think about it, isn't Kristen a sweet and loving person… well towards you anyway?"

"Well you're right, for the most part."

"So what I'm saying is if she sounds completely opposite than how she has talked to you before… you know all of this shit started." Matt chuckled as he walked away.

"**So, you gonna kiss me or what. Kristen has been dying for your affection.**" Inner Kristen said as Kristen took back over. "What the fuck? You're lying right?" Matt laughed hysterically. Kristen gave Matt a look confirming his assumption.

"Die…"

"Oh shit…"Matt said as Chris shot a bolt of lightning from his sword.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Does it Matter?"

"Good point." Matt laughed as he landed in one of the single trees of hueco mundo.

"He needs to hurry up; we have to finish up here." Kenpachi sighed.

"Hey give them some time for themselves. And besides… they'll just end up slowing the rest of us down… so let's go, the injured need to stay here with captain Unohana. We'll split up into teams. Kenpachi we need you to stay here with the injured since you are one yourself. Um…I need Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Katy and Chris." Matt said thinking if that was the best choice.

"Hey what about Kristen?" Chris asked.

"We don't know if her zanpakuto can do when it's in its bankai state yet."

"Well I do and it's…"

"Destructive… that's what Katy's, Kellie's, Kristen's, yours and my zanpakuto have in common."

"But isn't the difference in the two the concentration of the destructive strength?"

"True, but with us a feat such as that requires not only the power to go into bankai at will, but the ability to keep it under control which is a near impossible to reach state of concentration."

"I see that you're suffering the same fate as Shinji." Chris sneered as Matt became enraged.

"Look I'm keeping her here for certain reasons okay now shut the fuck up…" Matt barked.

"Then why are you taking Katy with us on this little escapade?" Chris said as he waited for a response from Matt.

"…Katy, I need you to stay here." Matt said instantly knowing that situation would not end well otherwise.

"But Matt…"

"That's an order… oh right and we won't be needing you or Nemu, Kurotsuchi." Matt said with a defeated look on his face.

"What!? You imputed bastard, so you think that you'll be able to do this all by yourself?"

"Without question and besides… well you just shouldn't come if you value your life." Matt said with a straight face as he and Chris walked off.

"This is strange…" Katy said thinking out loud.

"What is?" Kellie asked.

"The fact that he didn't smile, I mean he probably wasn't lying but normally he would have fun when he's saying things like that, but now it seems like something's bothering him. I wonder what's up. And wait… what are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking around right now." Katy said as she finally noticed that Kellie wasn't resting.

"Heh, heh… that was perfect." Matt chuckled after he and Chris were a few yards away.

"I don't know, I think it could have gone better."

"No you already got your turn with Kristen even though it turned out just sad." Matt laughed. "It's my turn to mess with Katy."

"So what are you going to do anyway?"

"You'll find out when we get back. But when you get back I want you to…"

"What do you mean 'when I get back'?" Chris interrupted.

"Look do you want this to work or not?"

"Fine what do I have to do?" Chris asked as Matt told him exactly what to do to a point.

**Chapter 61**

"Well it's about time… hey Chris, where's Matt?" Katy asked shouting down the way waiting for an answer, but no answer came from Chris for the past ten minutes. "Matt's dead… I'm sorry…" Chris whispered in Katy's ear as she walked past her.

"Heh, you lying bastard… he can't be dead…" Katy chuckled nervously as her voice started breaking.

"I'm sorry that Matt isn't here for you there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening… I'm sorry." A voice said as Katy looked around to something that looks like Matt but was actually his zanpakuto, noticing this she broke down crying.

"Oh my god I can't believe he actually went through with this… look Matt's fine and he set this whole shit up ok? There is nothing you should be crying about now so get up and come with me." Kellie said as she grabbed Katy and dragged her off.

"No, but seriously, something is up. Chris as you may or may not know, that little argument between you and Matt was planned out to perfection, and so is this… the only thing is the slight miscalculation… Kellie. Kellie's zanpakuto is what Matt didn't suspect and I now know what it is. Its shikai state is like a psychological invasion, used for mind reading and interrogation. As for her bankai, well that state is on the physical level, yet its power is more destructive than Yamamoto's shikai. This shikai can either destroy any limb it touches, or absorb anything in its path and that includes zanpakuto abilities. Anyway, if we don't get to Matt soon he could die. Why I'm really not sure right now." Kurasa said as he dispersed and headed back towards Matt's location.

"Well I'll be damned; Matt might actually be hurt; now that's something worth seeing." Kenpachi chuckled as he and the others walked towards Matt's location.

**Chapter 62**

"You sure that farce worked?"

"There was one setback. And I believe you know what it was."

"Why is it every time I try to get something to work she's always there? I guess history is repeating itself." Matt chuckled.

"Well it doesn't matter now; let's just continue your training in controlling your shikai. I still don't see how you were able to perfect Bankai before you perfecting shikai."

"What are you talking about? I've already mastered shikai." Matt chuckled.

"Then perform** it**…" Kurasa said giving Matt a menacing look.

"Yea, yea I know… amaterasu… kuroi jigoku…" Matt as he flash stepped behind Kurasa and performed a five shot combo. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, finis." Matt said as he shot amaterasu down at Kurasa at full strength. Creating a large nuclear explosion sized blast.

"I told you… I've mastered shikai…"

"Not entirely true. The final attack, one: cannot be stopped, and two: destroys everything in its wake. Your version on the other hand so far can be stopped with any bakudo. While with this can break through the forbidden Danku like so…" Kurasa said as he shot a large amaterasu that spread endlessly once it hit the ground. "This form of amaterasu cannot be stopped, but because of your lack of concentration you can perform this technique only in Bankai." Kurasa pointed out.

"Maybe so, but get back in the sword, we have company."

"Fine, but now that you know of a way to defeat Aizen… are you going to do it?" Kurasa asked as he returned to the sword.

"Well you guys took forever." Matt laughed out of breath.

"I thought you were out cold."

"I was for about two, three hours, but you guys took too long to get here. Oh yea, Chris? How did she take it?"

"She broke down crying why?"

"Damn not exactly what I expected, fuck!!!"

"What?"

"How much did you improvise on?"

"I made her hate everything around her."

"You fucking dumbass!!!!!" Matt shouted as he punched Chris in the back of the head.

"Ow!!! Shit you didn't have to do that!"

"Kenpachi, keep him away from me by any means necessary. I'm going to go and straighten this shit out."

"Didn't you start this?"

"Hell the fuck no it was that bitch's fault!!!" Matt screamed as he ran off.

"Damn, he's acting like a bitch..." Chris sighed.

"You're one to talk." Kenpachi said as he walked off.

"Shit! Why is it that I can never rely on any of them to get shit done for me? Just hold on a little while longer…" Matt said as he picked up the pace towards where Katy was.

**Chapter 63**

"I still can't believe that Matt's dead."

"It's okay Katy; he wasn't much of a nice guy anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Katy asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Matt has always thought about himself before others. His greediness and selfishness is one of the reasons why he's a captain."

"Kellie stop telling that bullshit already it's bad enough that you don't have anyone to be there for you, but why do you have to take it out on her? I mean Matt has gotten on my nerves a lot of times and each one of those times I could have killed him while I was a shinigami. The reason I didn't is because he's fun to be around. So stop telling her all this bullshit because everyone except for you has seen how much he has changed." Kristen intervened.

"Didn't you already kill him once? What's stopping you from killing him again?"

"Probably the fact that… oh I don't know… he's already dead!!!!"

"See, now you just made it worse on Katy; saying that Matt's already dead. If what you're saying is true than just write down his name in your notebook." Kellie said pressuring Kristen into writing Matt's name down in the notebook. After about five minutes Matt appeared behind Kristen.

"I thought you were done doing that Kristen, so why'd you do it again?" Matt asked Kristen in his demonic voice.

"W-W-W-What… y-y-y-you're still alive?" Kellie said surprised by the fact that Matt was still alive.

"Matt… I thought you were…" Katy said as tears of happiness started to roll down her face.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." Matt comforted her as he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her.

"You make me sick Matt!"

"Jealous…" Matt laughed. "…Well all I guess that's left to do is wait and see if we can find a way out of here, but honestly I'm kinda tired so *yawns* good night…" Matt said as he fell asleep on Katy's lap.

"You're just going to let him do that?"

"I don't really care right now, besides what's the worst that could happen? I mean I've already fallen asleep on him." Katy chuckled, stroking Matt's head gently.

"Well I'm gonna go see if I can find Chris; I'll be back later." Kristen said as she stood up and walked off to go find Chris.

"So how was it being a shinigami?"

"Not all that fun, it was too boring and the only thing that was of interest was to mess with Azmarrea."

"Azmarrea?"

"Kristen…"

"Oh I see, and let me guess when she left it got boring so you left yourself."

"Yeah but that didn't last long I ended up dying saving this random kid thinking that would be the only way to escape this life of loneliness. And about a year later I met you guys." Kellie smiled.

"Hey I've got an idea… how about Matt and I help you find a man."

"Why do I need Matt's help?" "For the true, yet sleazy feelings of the people we introduce you to of course." "Nah, I think I'll pass." "Alright it's your choice." Katy smiled.

**Chapter 64**

"Aizen-sama what are we supposed to do now." Gin asked as he, Aizen, and Tousen were imprisoned in a barrier composed of fire.

"Nothing. Tousen open the gate."

"Yes my lord." Tousen said as he opened a gate to hueco mundo.

"Well I'll be damned Aizen really wants this to be the battle of the ages… me, Chris, Katy and Kristen will go out first you guys will most likely finish off anyone we haven't taken out. Heh, might as well go, Chris?"

"I'm coming I'm coming…"

"Wait I'm coming too." Kellie said from behind the group.

"Fine then, just don't screw up. We don't need you to get us killed." Matt said coldly, yet with a smile on his face.

"Heh, looks like he's back to his old self again." Kristen sighed as everyone walked through the gate.

"My, looks like Aizen really wants a battle between men." Katy chuckled sarcastically.

**Chapter 65**

"Head captain Yamamoto… Captain of Squad 9 reporting in along with lieutenant and third seat of the same squad." Matt said as he approached the head captain.

"Captain of 5 squad reporting in; along with lieutenant reporting in head captain." Chris said following Matt.

"Head captain, allow the five of us to go in first and lure them out."

"I don't trust your methods, but I'm going to let you go."

"Thank you head captain." Matt said with an evil smile on his face.

"Katy what technique did you use to break out of Aizen's cheap little jail?"

"Hirou Gekizou Shinten Raiho. Why?"

"It's all part of the plan. On my mark I want you to shoot towards the fire. Head captain when the blast gets close, can you release the flame?"

"Why would he even think of doing that?"

"Well Toshiro, if he does this if Aizen doesn't want to take the attack, he'd have to use the forbidden danku. So that's why I ask you Head Captain Yamamoto, please stop the flow of the flames so that the attack will work."

"Fine but if this doesn't work then what?"

"Trust me it will work because with the second wave they'll have nowhere to run. Alright Katy fire…" "Hadou 88: Hirou Gekizou Shinten Raiho." Katy said as she shot the destructive Hadou towards Aizen's direction.

"I can't believe that they think that will work… Bakudou 81: Danku…"

"Heh, just as predicted…" Matt said under his breath. "Chris?" Matt said turning to Chris.

"Right…"

"Bankai!!!" the two yelled.

"Sora wo toushi teno kaminari setsudan." Chris said as lightning formed around him.

"Chikyuu wo nayama su Kurasa." Matt said as darkness enveloped him. "Now!" Matt shouted as he and Chris charged forward. Matt and Chris made eye contact with each other confirming the strategy. "Kuroi Kotetsu…" Matt said as he summoned the cursed dark blade. "Now die… Kaname Tousen…" Matt said as he flash stepped behind Tousen.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Gin smiled as he charged toward Matt and swung his sword down, only to have it unexpectedly blocked by Matt's blade, which split apart in two.

"I guess you've never heard of Kotetsu… what a shame." Matt sighed as he deflected Gin's attack and brought Kotetsu back together and slashed Tousen from behind.

"Catch up." Matt laughed, toying with Tousen as he jumped from place to place.

"Damn you!!" Tousen yelled as he chased Matt down.

"Good he took the bait, now for the main attraction. Hey Tousen down here." Matt smiled as he flipped Tousen off.

"Arrogance…" Tousen said as he charged down towards Matt.

"Why can't you ever see through things as easy as this Tousen? Saigen ganai jigoku hi." Matt chuckled as a black flame arose from the ground and spread all across the fake Karakura town.

"Well damn that must be the signal…" Chris said pulling his sword out of Gin's shoulder. "Kristen, you're up."

"Alright…" Kristen smiled as she flash stepped behind Gin and stabbed him in his other shoulder, making it impossible to move either of his arms. "Shinsei na oujo…"

"Shinsei na kaminari…" the two said as they silenced Gin in one strike. "Too easy." The two laughed as Kristen returned to her post.

"Well that was fast… shit!" Matt laughed dodging one of Tousen's attacks at the last second.

"You have no right to mock me you impudent little brat!" Tousen yelled attacking Matt with a barrage of relentless attacks.

"Heh, just die… and stop yelling, you're making my ears hut…" Matt sighed as he cut off Tousen's left arm. Matt smiled as he stabbed Tousen in the back of his ankle.

"Y-you… who are you?"

"The current captain of your former squad, Kaname Tousen, my name is not needed since you won't live long enough to remember it." Matt said coldly silencing Tousen.

"Well, I'm surprised…" Ukitake sighed.

"What is it Ukitake?"

"How they can stop them so quickly and so effortlessly, it doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense; it was a perfectly executed plan giving them no chance to react."

"So why did it take you so long to kill him?"

"And how did you lure him out?"

"Heh, it's a curse… most black people are short tempered (just as a reference, I am a black man myself so there is no sense of racism in this comment), and it just so happened that the same things piss me off pissed him off." Matt smiled. "Hey Chris, retreat for now." Matt said as Chris retreated after a short fight against Aizen left Chris seriously wounded.

"Shit…" Chris said to himself as he retreated, glaring back at Aizen.

"I'm surprised you don't see it matt… what a pity…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me show you." Aizen said releasing his shikai.

"W-what? Everyone's dead…"

"Lucky for you they're not dead yet."

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Matt laughed hysterically.

"Hmm?"

"Bankai… Chikyuu wo nayama su Kurasa, koudai na hiroga riwo migaku koto!" Matt screamed as he activated both bankai simultaneously. Matt grew two wings and took the appearance of a fusion of a demon and angel, 1 black, 1 white, a demonic look in his eyes and a scythe in his hands. "Your time of death has arrived Aizen Sosuke" Matt said in an extremely demonic voice as he flash stepped behind Aizen and swung his scythe down upon Aizen.

"I'm surprised at your speed. Too bad I won't be able to see it for too long…" Aizen sighed as he slashed matt's shoulder almost in half.

"You really think that it's going to be that easy?" Matt said as his arm quickly regenerated as he slashed Aizen down his chest. "High speed regeneration, huh? Heh, you really are persistent. No matter, six bars of light." Aizen said as he held matt in place with the bars of light.

"You truly are pathetic Aizen… but it doesn't matter mokuji no tama" Matt said crushing the sphere like attack creating a demonic aura around half his body and an angelic aura around the other half. "What's wrong Aizen? Can't seem to comprehend the ability of my true bankai?" Matt asked as he split apart the scythe and tuned into a duel bladed pike and threw it towards the ground.

"You don't seem to be the bright one seeming as you just abandoned your own zanpakuto." Aizen snickered, assuming victory.

"Oh how soon you seem to forget Aizen… I've always had my zanpakuto while I'm in this stage. Why? Because I am what happens when you combine two opposite zanpakuto together; I am the ultimate bankai. And this little present will prove it. Mokuji no Kotetsu…" Matt said as he pulled a sword out of the apocalyptic sphere. "Tamashii oshi ai…" Matt said as he swung his sword down upon Aizen knocking him down to the ground.

"You're strong I'll admit, but I think I'll leave for now."

"Aizen!!!!!!" Chris yelled from below charging Aizen in his bankai. "Tengoku no gekidou!" Chris shouted as a spear of lightning appeared in his hand.

"You're too slow." Aizen said as he dodged each one of Chris's attacks and stabbed him in the arm.

"Chris, take Kellie's zanpakuto." Matt said quickly.

"Why would I want to do that? There's no point."

"Fine then, just don't die alright?" Matt said as he released both zanpakuto exhausted; causing him to fall to the ground.

"Shit… too tired to help out. Chris I don't want to explain to everyone why your bitch ass is dead." Matt uttered his final words before hitting the ground.

"You gonna leave again Aizen-sama? Go ahead, heh, it's not like I can't stop you. I'll just explain that I couldn't stop you. Besides it's not like I'm gonna try, you're not the one I'm after…" Chris said as he saw Aizen retreat.

"Then who are you really after? You might as well join me if you want to kill them now."

"No thanks, besides as of now I can kill him whenever I want. So it doesn't matter who's side I'm on. So if you're going to go, then go… before I kill you Aizen Sosuke." Chris said as he started to show his true self.

"So it really is you the reincarnation of the great god of thunder. I'm surprised that you would be willing to kill one of your comrades."

"Just go Aizen, you aren't needed here, you're just a small part in my plan… and now I don't need you anymore so do us all a favor and die." Chris said as killed Aizen in cold blood.

**Chapter 66**

"Man I can't believe it's been a month since Aizen's death. Oh, hey Chris, what's up?" Matt shouted from down the street as he and Katy ran towards him.

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Hey Chris have you seen Kellie and Kristen? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I need to talk to them too. So, have you seen them?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you where they are."

"Well I take it you already know what I was trying do then right?"

"Exactly, now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To go and get Kristen."

"You want to make her see it too huh?"

"Just come on…" Chris said as he walked off.

"Shit… Katy, I'm sorry about what's going to happen."

"What are you--no you can't do this. I don't want this shit to end like this."

"Come on we've got to find Kristen…" Matt said as he walked off.

After Katy calmed down and resisted all urges to kill Matt, she turned around and saw Kristen walking down the street.

"Hey Kristen!" Katy shouted from down the street.

"Oh hey Katy, what's up?"

"…I need your help."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"…It's Matt and Chris… look just come on, I really think that if you come we might be able to stop this from happening."

"Wait stop what?"

"Just come on we might be able to stop this. Just come on…" Katy said as she walked off.

"Well it all comes down to this… there is only one rule—use only your zanpakuto. Got it?"

"Yea, yeah I got it Chris, I figured out you're plan a while ago so all that there's left to do is fight… heh, since whoever wins will be acknowledged as a traitor and will be executed." Matt sighed.

"Does it matter?"

"Like hell it does, I've been waiting for something like this to happen for a while. So Chris… en guard."

"Wait stop!!" Katy yelled running towards the two trying to stop Matt.

"Chris please stop doing this…"

"Stay away!!!!!" the two shouted which made the two girls stop in their tracks.

"Anyway… bankai… Chikyuu wo nayama su Kurasa. It's time to die Chris." Matt said as he flash stepped behind Chris and knocked Chris's sword out of his hand.

"You truly are exceptional and I am honored to fight you." Chris sighed as he kicked Matt in the stomach and sent him flying back. "Now die." Chris said as he activated his bankai. The two swung at each other furiously destroying everything in their path. "Heh, you're swift as usual, but hey, what can I expect from the reincarnation of the god of darkness." Chris laughed while fending off Matt's relentless attacks.

"Shut up and die Damn it!!!" Matt shouted as he kicked Chris in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Heh, unexpected for that you must die…" Chris said sending a bolt of lightning after Matt striking him in the stomach.

"Stop this madness."

"They're not going to stop now…" Ukitake said as he appeared beside Katy and Kristen.

"Captain Ukitake."

"… not when there's this much at stake." Kyoraku said as he appeared on the other side of the two.

"Captain Kyoraku, how did you and captain Ukitake find out about where we are?"

"It wasn't all that hard since there's such a difference between the combined reiatsu of those two.

"I still don't get it… should we stop them or not?"

"I've got an idea. Kellie…" Kristen said turning to Kellie.

"What is it this time fucker?"

"Bitch…" Kristen glared as the two girls went into a mental battle as usual through eye contact.

"Anyway we need you to stop them."

"Why bother if Chris wins or loses doesn't matter to me since I get to become the captain right?"

"Not necessarily. If he dies or leaves or even if he's banished; we find a new captain, we don't move anyone up; they have to be tested."

"Shit! Fine I'll stop them… bankai…" Kellie said as she threw the sword into the ground, created a clone of herself and flash stepped up towards them and punched the two in the face sending them flying in two different directions.

"So that's the power of the unspoken release. She's got talent."

"No, not exactly captain."

"Then what is it?"

"Kellie's zanpakuto not only doesn't have a name but when she realized it, she infused herself with her zanpakuto, giving her the power to awaken her bankai without a second thought or any need for chanting it in any way." Kristen explained surprised at Kellie's strength.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, can you do us a favor and stop them?"

"We'll gladly assist you." Ukitake smiled as they charged in trying to stop Chris and Matt from destroying everything in the soul society.

**Chapter 67**

"Too bad the fight didn't last…" Matt sighed

"Ah well it was fun while it lasted. But this place really is getting boring, don't you think?"

"You're just now figuring out that it was boring? Why do you think I'm always looking for a challenge? Because there's nothing to freakin' do!!!!" Matt shouted as he closed his eyes.

"We should get rid of this place."

"What are you talking about? That plan almost worked."

"You seriously came up with that plan already?"

"Of course how do you think I figured out your plan as soon as you killed Aizen?"

"That's a little slow."

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Matt said aggravated.

"But do you think we should take Kristen and Katy along with us or should we spend more time with them?"

"Leave them…"

"Why should we do this?"

"Look, from what I've already planned, if we spend time with them, they'll try to stop us, and we all know that won't turn out well."

"And if we just leave now?"

"They'll be pissed off and try to kill us. But the only way we can really set it off is to kill a captain or two first. That way we can have some fun. So… let's go." Matt said as he and Chris charged in to kill two captains of their choice.

"I'll kill Kenpachi."

"Fine, I got Kurotsuchi." Chris told Matt as they changed directions and picked up the pace.

**Chapter 68**

"Heh, you've gotten faster." Kenpachi chuckled blocking Matt's swift attack.

"Whatever…" Matt said as he slashed Kenpachi in the stomach.

"Oh so this is this kind of fight, well why didn't you say so?!" Kenpachi shouted as he ripped off his eye patch.

"Kuroi Kotetsu." Matt said as he brought out his trusty sword of death. Each attack was like an endless barrage of destruction throughout the fight. Matt managed to avoid each one of Kenpachi's relentless attacks.

"I'm tired of this. Oh well swallow… eien no kurasa." Matt said as he made six clones of himself and brutally killed Kenpachi.

"K-Ken-chan…" Yachiru said as a tear ran down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry Yachiru. Good luck…" Matt said as he disappeared.

"Ken-chan, I will avenge you and kill Matt-kun." Yachiru said swearing vengeance against Matt.

**Chapter 69**

"Konjiki Akisojijizou." Kurotsuchi huffed as he released his bankai making his baby-headed worm thing fall on top of Chris supposedly putting him into submission.

"You've annoyed me since day one, now die Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Chris said as he decapitated Kurotsuchi and vanished.

**Chapter 70**

"Success?" "Success, took me no time at all. What about you?" "I think I overdid it." "Why do you say that?" "You'll find out soon enough." Matt sighed as they retreated to karakura town.

**Chapter 71**

"Now is the time of reckoning… today is the day Chris and Matt return to lay destruction upon the soul society. As you all now know, we lost both Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi last month due to those two. Our new captains of squads 5, 9, 10 and 12. They're replacements will be for squad 5: Kristen, for squad 9: Katy, for squad 10: Yachiru and for squad 12 will be Kurotsuchi Nemu. I myself have been given the honor of becoming part of squad 0. In fact, I am the vice-captain. So you are all my subordinates, especially you!" Kellie said aggressively pointing at Kristen.

"Head vice-captain ma'am, do you think there will be anyway to get more reinforcements that have the strength of a vice-captain or a captain?"

"Actually yes there is and I've already sent someone to where she says is an excellent place to get reinforcements."

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you send?"

"Alex… why?"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Don't worry about it Katy you'll find out in a little while." Kellie said with a smile.

A few hours later just on the outside of the seireitei, Chris and Matt stand ready to strike.

"It's finally time to destroy this worthless piece of shit known as the soul society. Chris do it…"

"Right… tengoku no gekidou…" Chris said throwing a bolt of lightning towards the captains meeting area where everyone was located.

"That should do some damage. What are you going to do?"

"Full frontal assault, so try to keep up." Matt said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the soul society gate.

"Heh, hadou 88: Hirou Gekizou Shinten Raiho…" Matt said as he destroyed a few buildings in the front of the soul society.

"Hey Chris, let's go down there and have some fun." Matt said as he charged in. After about a few minutes of running and realizing the lack of defense that the shinigami were putting up, Matt ran into Naruto who stood in front of him, blocking access to the next street.

"I never expected that you would be the first person to try to stop me, Naruto. No matter you're not worth the effort." Matt said as he flash stepped past Naruto and kept advancing.

"Six bars of light."

"Shit! Well I didn't expect this…" Matt sighed.

"I should kill you now Matt… especially for what you're doing."

"What's holding you back Katy?"

"Right now? Nothing… just forget it." Katy sighed as she took all her rage out on Matt.

"I have no time to mess with you, even if you are now standing in front of me as the captain of my former squad. I'll give you something to think about… join Chris and me now or die with the rest of them." Matt said coldly as he disappeared.

"Naruto…" Katy said under her breath. "follow him and stop him."

"Right." Naruto said as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to stop Matt.

**Chapter 72**

"Shit this is starting to get out of hand, on Matt's side, no one is dead yet no one can stop him, while with Chris, he's destroying all in his wake. I guess it's a good thing that he didn't find you yet, right?" Kellie asked looking out over all of the seireitei.

"I'm going out there…"

"You won't need to, because I'm bringing them to us."

"All forces fall back and regroup in the center of the soul society; we're going to take them out there. Use strategy 2B." Kellie said via hell butterflies.

"So you expect to kill them now without losing any casualties?"

"This is the easiest way to stop them without forfeiting part of our forces?"

"Here's where it all ends… so come on…" Kellie said as she and Kristen walked down unto a large isolated area preparing themselves for battle. "All troops return to point 'A' for the final attack." Kellie commanded.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally caught up to Matt to stop his advance.

"What you're not going to let me proceed Naruto?" Matt asked laughing.

"Why should I? All you're trying to do is get rid of this place."

"What should that matter to you? You have nothing to do with the seireitei. Look just let me go past, I already know that Chris is going to wimp out and fight me, but it doesn't matter to me." Matt shrugged.

"Regardless I've got to stop you before you get there."

"Fine then, you can deal with a demon who owes me a favor. Cerberus." Matt said as a Man with long, dark hair appeared in front of Naruto. "Cerberus, just stall him."

"Alright fine." Cerberus said as Matt vanished.

**Chapter 73**

"Well I'll be damned, heh, it looks like they're waiting for us, eh Chris?" Matt laughed as he caught up to Chris.

"No shit…"

"You know what… ugh forget it I'm gonna just get rid of them now…" Matt said aggravated.

"You sure you can kill all of them?"

"It won't be hard. Look all that I have to do is… well just watch… kuroi makuji…" Matt said as the sky turned black, creating an apocalyptic like surrounding.

"Heh, you truly don't belong with the rest of us…" Chris said as he appeared standing in front of the army.

"You traitor… I'm going to kill you!"

"Just face it you were all by yourself to begin with, just give it up."

"All units stand down, this is Chris's fight." Kellie said understanding Chris's motives.

"Thank you Kellie."

"Well that's a first." Kellie smiled.

"What is?" Chris said cluelessly.

"Never mind asshole, just complete your orders and kill Matt." Kellie said with a smile.

"Heh, you arrogant bitch, but hey, can you lend me your zanpakuto?"

"I guess but what help will it do?" Kellie said as she made her zanpakuto appear out of nowhere and handed it to Chris.

"You'll see." Chris smiled as he grabbed Kellie's sword from her and put it side by side with his.

"Bankai! Kasai…" Chris said as the blade turned into a surge of stilled lightning, the guard, encased by an eternal flame.

"So this is the result of what I told him to do… whatever, kyuukyoku no bankai! Mukachi." Matt said as he took on the form of a crude angel of destruction blocking Chris's attack.

"This is a fight only one of us will come out of…" Chris said as he struck Matt in the side.

"You'll need to do a lot better than that do even do any damage…" Matt said as he self regenerated.

"Fine then… strike hebi noyouna honoo." Chris said as he put his zanpakuto into the horizontal position creating a large serpent out of fire appearing behind him.

"kurasa no ryuu." Matt said as a dark dragon appeared behind him.

"The two strongest zanpakuto cross paths once again huh? I couldn't have asked for a better fight." Matt said as he charged towards Chris. The two swung relentlessly at each other each attack stronger than the last until the two were on their last stand.

"Shit, it looks like it all comes down to this." Matt said as he dropped down to where everyone else was.

"If you want to risk it all come down here, if not then I guess you wouldn't mind having one of them die…"

"Now that's just cheap!!" Kristen shouted from behind Matt.

"Don't worry, like I said before I won't let any of my friends die even if it means dying myself." Matt said as Chris dropped down in front of Matt.

"So… are you going to kill me or not?"

"Die!!!" Chris said as he charged at Matt.

"Too slow." Matt said stabbing Chris in the stomach.

"…Die you worthless traitor…" Chris said stabbing Matt in the stomach as well.

"Well what do ya know? Looks like you won after… all…" Matt said as he collapsed.

"…so are you going to kill me or not?" Matt asked. Chris said nothing as he silenced Matt as a tear ran down Katy's face.

**Chapter 74**

"Today is the day of the burial for the former captain of squad nine and a great threat to the soul society. Today we commemorate our former captain of squad five as he is promoted to captain of squad zero, please help me recognize our new captain of squad zero." Kellie announced as she stepped off the podium.

"Thank you vice-captain, today we show homage to those who risked their lives to make this day in time possible. We are all truly in your debt everyone, thank you." Chris said as he stepped off and walked away.

"That is all, everyone return to your barracks." A voice said over the PA system.

"Captain, do you think you should be moving around so much after that fight?"

"I'm alright Kristen really, it's strange though…"

"What is it captain?"

"I know that I was stabbed wasn't I?"

"Y-yes you were, but I don't see what the problem is?"

"If I was stabbed how come there was nothing left saying that I was stabbed?"

"Don't worry about that, I already thanked him for that." Kristen smiled as she bowed to Chris and departed.

"Hey Katy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um… sure Kellie."

"Do you think Matt is really gone?"

"Nope… I really think he's still out there, I just don't know where."

"Well how about we all go looking for him then?"

"No it's alright besides… with him gone it makes me think about what life could have been without him and honestly it seems better." Katy smiled as tears ran down her face.

"That was a little cold wasn't it?" Kellie laughed.

"So? What's your point? He started to bore me." Katy said coldly.

"Oh well, he'll be back." Kellie smiled.

"Well to me it looks like everyone's going to be fine. Well I guess my plan didn't go as I wanted it to…"

"Well at least it was interesting."

"Yeah you might be right, but whatever come on Ryuk." A dark silhouette said as a rift opened behind Ryuk and the dark figure.

"Alright fine, but next time; don't try to bring me into it alright?"

"Sure Ryuk whatever." The unknown person chuckled as he and Ryuk walked into the rift… muttering profane words under his breath.

**Chapter 75**

"Did you feel that Ryu-nii?" A young girl about a year younger than Matt asked her brother as she looked up towards the sky near where the unknown man stood before he went into the rift.

"What are you talking about this time? And don't you think that you should be more focused on your engagement than about whatever's up there?" A rather fit young man said as he walked up to the girl putting his arms around her.

"I suppose so, but… I really can't help it, sensei says that he'll come back to us. I mean he did say that didn't he?"

"I guess he did didn't he? Well I guess I'll have to kill him if he goes back on his promise again now won't I?"

"Nope, because if he breaks this promise I'll have to kill him myself, and besides I really do think that was him up there."

"Oh would you gives it a rest, I mean we all know that sensei's dea-----"

"Hey its Kristen and Kellie!"

"Who?"

"Oh just a couple of girls that always seemed to hang around sensei… I know I'll invite them in!" The girl smiled as she dashed to the front gate.

"Hey Kellie did you feel that?" Kristen asked as she and Kellie continued to walk down the road seeming to be going somewhere.

"Yea, what about it?"

"What do you think it could be?"

"Who knows? It could easily be Chris and Kenpachi sparring again." Kellie said as she tried to ignore Kristen.

"Hey Kristen…"

"What?" Kristen asked not knowing what Kellie was about to do.

"…think fast…" Kellie said under her breath as she punched Kristen through the gate that was conveniently placed beside them.

"Kellie!!! What the hell?!" Kristen shouted as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"By the look of that outfit, I would guess that you are one of the gotei 13…" the girl said surprisingly cold, as if Matt were saying it himself.

"That voice kind of reminds me of an old friend, but of course he's dead." Kristen said under her breath.

"It's a shame, because of Aizen; people just keep dying left and right. Right now is the only time of peace we have in the seireitei, isn't that right nii-san?"

"You do have a point there Anya." The brother laughed as he walked out from the wall beside them.

"But to answer your question, yes I am part of the gotei 13."

"Good! Then you won't mind if we have a little sparring match do you?" Anya asked with a slightly more kind tone.

"No not really, and I have some time to kill so sure."

"Hey sis, you think this is a good idea? I mean, she's a captain after all."

"I don't care, sensei always said that when I felt strong enough I should be able to beat anybody except for some old man." Anya said as she walked into the courtyard where Kellie and Kristen were waiting.

"What happens if you win?" Kellie asked trying to set something up.

"If I win… well you'll know when it happens." Anya said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Fine if Kristen wins then your brother shall be my slave, understood?" Kellie said as she pointed to Ryu, who sat there looking clueless.

"Fine, that has nothing to do with me." Anya shrugged, not bothered by the request wager that was laid before her. "Then… prepare to die… captain." Anya warned Kristen as she flash stepped in front of her and landed a clean punch to the chest.

"Shit!" Kristen said as she was knocked into the courtyard wall.

"What is that it? You do realize that zanpakuto are allowed, so why aren't you using it?"

"Because I won't need to…" Kristen said smashing Anya into the ground from behind.

"Simply because you're too weak…" Kristen continued by juggling Anya with a series of punches and kicks, pushing her further and further into the air.

"Matt taught me this one, it's called the inazuma drop. Good bye." Kristen said as she continued her juggle with three more swift punches ending with a kick to the chin, following with a spinning slam from 50 meters above the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" Anya laughed as the smoke cleared.

"How did you live that? There's no way anyone should be able to survive a drop from that height and at that speed."

"Tell me something Kristen: who was this friend of yours?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me, how about that?"

"Then I say that you have some work to do…Tsuchi no hoko yari." Anya said as she activated her zanpakuto which took the appearance of a halberd.

"Like I said, you have a long way to go if you want to get anywhere on your own." Anya said as she charged Kristen and sliced her across her side horizontally.

"What are you giving up now? If so then I'll just kill you now."

"Shinsei na oujo…" Kristen said as her zanpakuto turned into claws that took on the appearance of falcon talons (see Ninja Gaiden 2 weapons).

"So that's what your zanpakuto looks like. Surprising, to say the least I'll give you that, but unfortunately, I'm not here to play games… Kristen-sempai." Anya giggled slyly as she gave Kristen a cold deep stare, making her momentary immobile.

"I'm sorry sempai, sensei told me not to do this but… tsukiyomi…" Anya said as everything began to go negative/black-and-white. Showing Kristen appeared crucified before the ruthless Anya who held a sword in her hand.

"Now… what I'm about to do is fairly simple, all that I'm going to do is stab you with this sword for the next seventy two hours and there's obviously nothing you can do about it." Anya smiled as she slowly forced the blade into Kristen's left side.

After what seemed like three days, Kristen awoke to see that she was still crucified. When she finally awoke after going in and out of consciousness a few times.

"So you're finally awake huh? I'm surprised anyone would be able to survive even a second, but you've seen to have lasted about oh, say fifteen seconds. But I do warn you Kristen, there's one other person stronger than you and I doubt that she'll be as merciful as myself, so I'll give you a bit of freedom, but you owe me…Kristen-sempai." Anya smiled as she caressed Kristen's soft, smooth face.

"Oh and you better not tell… okay?"

"Or else… what?" Kristen struggled to say gasping for air.

"Oh!? Well there are so many options you know?... but I think that I can progress in this direction if you want to." Anya giggled as she massaged Kristen's breasts then led her hand further down Kristen's body. A soft moan came from Kristen. "Oh, so you like this huh? Then how about this?" Anya giggled slyly as she loosened the slack on Kristen's kimono.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Does it matter, it's not like you can do anything about it." Anya smirked as she continued what she was doing.

"You're just so beautiful sempai. Just looking at you just makes me want to…" Anya smiled as she leaned in as she slid her hand down Kristen's body a little bit further.

"No… I… don't care… what you have to say right now… just… get me down damn it!!" Kristen demanded between moans as she head butted Anya as hard as she could.

"Shit!! That hurt you know?"

"You think I give a damn, you deserve it!!!"

"Fine, if you want it to be like that… then I'll release you…" Anya sighed as everything returned to normal and Kristen fell to her knees.

"Hey Kristen! What the hell happened?" Kellie shouted not knowing what happened.

"You don't want to know…" Kristen shuddered.

"Kristen-sempai? Please come back again when you can actually last longer than fifteen seconds, and when things like that don't bother you, or else it will be just like that, but next time, we'll actually be able to finish. Come on Ryu-nii." Anya said as she walked out of the courtyard. "Oh yeah and Kristen, I'll give you a choice: either never let sensei get away from any of us ever again, or you kill him." Anya said as she turned around and walked towards Kristen, both of them appearing to be the same height.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I won that's why. Now we can have another match right now if you want?"

"No I'm alright…" Kristen glared.

"Figured as much…" Anya sighed. "But you still have to do it."

"Fine, but only because I pity you… flat chested bitch." Kristen sneered looking at Anya with menacing eyes.

"Big breasted slut…" Anya returned giving Kristen an evil glare.

"Look, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Kristen smiled, looking up to the sky. _Matt, you need to hurry up and come back to us… or else… because I cannot deal with your little 'angel'. _Kristen thought to herself as she and Kellie left the temple.

Apologize inconvenience


End file.
